


You Mocha Me Crazy

by dekuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Side Relationships - Freeform, the smallest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuyu/pseuds/dekuyu
Summary: Mingyu is Wonwoo's favourite cashier and Wonwoo is Mingyu's soon-to-be favourite regular.Their friends? They mean well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! this is my first fanfic so don't expect too much
> 
> uhh so have fun reading I guess lol and please let me know what you think in the comments even though it's like the first chapter 
> 
> **This fic will definitely have multiple chapters, just don't know how often i'll update since I'm in exam season currently

Mingyu walked into Starbucks late (again), ready to start his morning shift. It was almost 10:20am on a Saturday morning and he was supposed to be at work at 10:00am sharp. He quickly tidied himself, fixing his hair and dusting off his clothes while mentally preparing himself for the scolding his manager and also one of his good friends, Jeonghan was going to give.  

As he entered, the smell of coffee filled his nostrils and the feeling of warm air hit his face. The café was filled with people and was pretty busy, but it was mostly just university and senior high school students cramming in last minute study sessions.  

Mingyu walked behind the counter, slipping on one of the bright green aprons and greeted one of his co-workers, Seungkwan.

"Morning, Boo." Mingyu says, flashing him a smile.   

Seungkwan rolled his eyes.   

"Stop being weird and just get on with work."  

"Okay, okay. I’m sorry for being late. Also -" Seungkwan cut him off before he could properly finish his question. 

"And before you ask, yes Jeonghan hyung is here, no he did not notice you were late, yes I covered for you and yes you can pay me back by buying me a bagel." 

Mingyu sighed of relief. This was probably the 5th time that Seungkwan had saved his ass from an almost-beating this month alone. Mingyu didn’t know how he was not fired yet. He really needed to get his shit together before he did, though. 

"Thank you so much, Kwannie." Mingyu grinned, making smooching sounds as he made an advance towards Seungkwan with open arms.  

Seungkwan ran for the kitchen doors screaming, causing the bunch of dead, tired, and overworked students to look up from their notebooks and glare at the source of noise for interrupting their studying. 

"Also, you know only Vernon is allowed to call me Boo or Kwannie!" Seungkwan shouted from the back.  

"Whatever!" Mingyu shook his head as he walked towards the counter, seeing Seokmin preparing what looks like a hot chocolate. 

 "Morning." He said, shrugging. Mingyu pinned his name tag on. The staff was given the luxury of decorating their name tags. Others decided to get creative, using highlighter and even adding stickers into the mix. Seungkwan however, decided to go all out and use glitter glue. But Mingyu’s was simple. He’d written his name as well as badly drawn puppy ears on each curve of the ‘m’.

"Oh, thank god you're finally here," Seokmin said, relieved. "I've been needing to go to the bathroom for the past like 20 minutes."  

With that, Seokmin practically sprinted towards Mingyu with the cup, showing him the side with the ingredients.  

"Here, just make a hot chocolate with soy milk and extra whipped cream, alright?"  

"Yuck. Soy milk." 

"Okay, whatever. Bye." Seokmin took a straight bee line for the bathroom doors.  

Yup. This was just another typical day at work for Mingyu. 

Mingyu had started working at the Starbucks next to Pledis University around summer vacation last year. He was also a student there, going into his third year and having a major in hospitality and cooking. 

Just like other students, Mingyu was broke. He needed a job so he could buy actual food instead of feasting on unhealthy dollar store ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner 24/7.

Mingyu saw the opportunity and took it when he found a flyer outside the café saying that they were hiring and were in desperate need of employees. Funnily enough, Mingyu handed in an application at 1:30pm and got a call back for an interview at 3:00pm on the same day.

_‘They must've really need co-workers if they were willing to hire and accept me.’ Mingyu thought 'Especially since my resume was extremely half assed.’_

 Mingyu mainly worked the cashier and occasionally, took the role of the barista. He liked talking to customers, greeting them, asking about their day and discovering the weird and sometimes fascinating concoctions people liked to drink. Mingyu still has a list of the strange beverages from customers that he has yet to try. 

For some odd reason, He was pretty popular with the customers here too, even having regulars that only come specifically for Mingyu himself.   

At one point, a girl had confessed her 'undying love' for him while he was working. Mingyu was flustered to say the least but he had to refuse because he didn’t even know who this girl was. The situation got so wild that security soon had to escort the girl out of the place because she was holding up the line and wouldn't take no for an answer.  

But it's not all that serious. He knew that people thought he was handsome and liked his looks so he took advantage of that. 

Mingyu often liked flirting with the customers, regardless of their gender. Sometimes, if it was a boy who looked like the embodiment of the word 'straight', Mingyu would tone it down, leaving it to small talk in case they didn't swing that way. But with the girls, he liked to have the extra fun. Winking at them, telling them that they looked good with their hair like that, the usual. Sometimes he would even write little notes on their cup orders. It was never anything serious, though. Maybe something like a simple, "Have a good day!" Or an "Enjoy!".   

His co-workers who were also basically his best friends liked to tease him, calling Mingyu their 'money maker' because of his so-called 'fan service' to all the customers. 

Except for Minghao, who found it weird that Mingyu liked to tease strangers that he didn’t know. 

"Mingyu, stop it that's embarrassing." Minghao said as Mingyu gestured to the left so the customer knew where to wait for their order.  

"But the customers love it." Mingyu whispered as the next customer walked up.   

"Good morning, what would you like to order?" Mingyu said, flashing his toothy grin.   

 

Minghao rolled his eyes at his best friend. They've been best friends for almost 3 years now, meeting for the first time in college as they were roommates, then everything spiralled on from there. Minghao liked to think that Mingyu trusted him the most as he was the first person that Mingyu came out to after all and in the most Mingyu-est way possible, he might add.

Mingyu told him that he needed to tell him something important. He lead him to the living room, then proceeded to sing NSYNC’s ‘Bye, Bye, Bye’ but changed the lyrics so it became “but it ain’t no lie, babe I’m bi, bi, bi.” 

Minghao thought it was the most stupid yet funniest thing ever and he wished he could’ve recorded it. Mingyu ended up crying tears of happiness when Minghao came out to him as well, telling Mingyu that he had a boyfriend. Tears of joy soon turned into tears of frustration and betrayal when he realized that his best friend had been keeping a secret this big from him.

 

_“Well how long have you guys been dating?!” Mingyu whined._

_“I don’t know! Maybe two weeks now?!”_

_“TWO WEEKS?!”_

After that, their bond had never felt stronger. They both had their moments (Mingyu mainly) but he had learned to love Mingyu like a brother and all the quirks that came along with him.

Sometimes though, Minghao didn't know how he was able to handle Mingyu during his times of stupidity, but he has had his moments of redemption. 

For example, there was that one time when Mingyu had set off the smoke alarm at 3:00am in the morning after attempting to warm left-over pizza from the night before. He had somehow set the timer to 10 minutes instead of 1, leading to the angry awakening of their neighbours. He did end up apologizing by offering free Frappuccino’s to everyone who was disturbed by the rude awakening.  

When Mingyu told Minghao about the free spots at Starbucks, he immediately applied for the job. It's not like he needed the job. He was actually very financially stable, even offering to lend Mingyu money. Although Mingyu, being the selfless person that he is, always refused, even though he was continuously getting rejected from the hundreds of jobs he applied for.

Still, Minghao liked buying groceries for the duo, often buying food that Mingyu liked. Whenever Mingyu complained about Minghao spending money on him, he would always excuse them as ‘early birthday presents’ or that ‘they looked appetising at the grocery store but now they don’t so you can have them.’ Mingyu thanked him every time, promising to buy Minghao whatever he wanted when he was able to get a job. Which he did.

Seeing the excitement in Mingyu’s eyes when he exclaimed that he was able to ‘Finally landed a job!’ and that ‘We could both be co-workers!’ tugged at his heart the tiniest bit, feeling happy for the boy. Even if he refused, he wouldn’t be able to, knowing that he would feel guilty leaving his best friend alone.

"I would like uh.." The girl ruffled her eyebrows together, thinking of a drink. "I don't actually know, sorry.. haha.." She said, her face going slightly red from embarrassment.   

"No problem!" Mingyu said, smiling softly. "There's only so much you can choose from, right? Would you like todays recommendation?"  

The girl nodded, asking what would be good for a cold, windy day like this.  

Minghao observed both of them, already knowing what was going to happen as he had watched this exact same scenario occur almost a million times. He felt like Raven Baxter while she was having one of her future visions.  
 

 

First, he would smile.    

 

 

"Well, it is pretty cold, isn't it?" Mingyu said, flashing his canines. The girl agreed, nodding.  

"If so, then I would definitely suggest something warm. Like a hot chocolate or a pumpkin spice latte."  

Pumpkin spice lattes were disgusting but Mingyu could persuade even the most stubborn people with a flash of his teeth. It was as if they were hypnotic.  

  

 

The customer would then usually order the latter of what Mingyu suggested.  

  

 

"Hmm.. I guess I should go for something warm, shouldn’t I? A grande pumpkin spice latte it is then, please!"   

"Alright! Good choice." Mingyu pulled out a medium sized paper cup, writing down the order. He punched in the information into the machine. "And could I have your name please?"  

"Sure, it's Ruby." Mingyu scribbled the girl's name on the cup along with the ingredients. 

   
 

The customer would then hand the money and Mingyu would purposely brush their fingers together.  

  

 

"That will be $5.40, please!"  

Ruby quickly took out a $10 note from her purse, handing it over to the cashier. Mingyu had made sure that their fingers slightly touched both times when receiving the money and when he handed her back the change and receipt.   

  
 

Then lastly, his killing move: The wink.   

   
 

"Alright, Ruby, please wait to your left and have a good day." Mingyu said, winking.   

Minghao cringed as the squeals of three teenage girls rang throughout the cafe. Mingyu grinned as he waved over at the girls, causing them to scream again, and this time even louder.  

He watched as the customer, Ruby's face glowed a bright red.   

"Y-You too!" Ruby scurried to the end of the line of people to the left who were also waiting for their orders.  

"You're gross. You know that, right?" Minghao turned to face Mingyu with a questioning look on his face.

"Not according to the customers." Mingyu smiled, also winking at Minghao. 

Minghao pretended to gag, causing Mingyu to laugh.  

"I really don't see the purpose of why you need to flirt with everyone in your sight."  

Mingyu didn't see the purpose either. Maybe he liked the feeling of being a celebrity and owning the hearts of a few people. Or maybe he liked watching customers fumble with their held items after each sweet gesture Mingyu had given them. Either way, He wasn't currently in a relationship so he didn't see a reason to stop.  

"You're just jealous because you don’t have a fan base of your own." Mingyu said, poking out his tongue.  

"In your dreams, Gyu. In. Your. Dreams." Minghao said, proceeding to take out a small block of ice from the ice tray and hurling it at Mingyu's shoulder. 

“Ow!” Mingyu laughed, picking up a small canister filled with cocoa powder and was about to throw it back at him. That was until Minghao gestured towards the next customer that was waiting on the other side. Mingyu quickly composed himself, putting down the can and clearing his throat.

"We’re sorry about that.” The duo said in unison, bowing. Minghao returned to his original position at the sink, cleaning used utensils, blenders and cups.

“Hi, uh, what can I get you?” Mingyu eyed the customer. A familiar looking boy that Mingyu had seen around school before stepped towards the counter. Mingyu didn’t know him but he was probably here to complete his homework or study before an exam.

Mingyu found himself staring at the boy. He had dark hair and the smoothest skin that he had ever seen, eyes the colour of onyx. He looked older and more mature but at the same time, he looked kind of cute with the oversized hoodie that gave him sweater paws.

Mingyu flashed his famous smile, attempting to flirt with him.

“Uh.. I’d like to get a caramel latte please.” Mingyu was stunned. The man had a deep voice that definitely did not match his innocent baby face. 

“Sure.” Mingyu took out a marker from his back pocket. “And what size?” 

“A grande, please.” 

Mingyu took out one of the large paper cups, noting down all the information.

“And your name is?” 

“Wonwoo.”

‘Ah, so that’s his name.’ Mingyu thought.

He messily scribbled down the name, deciding to add a small ‘xoxo’ next to it. Mingyu tapped the information into the cashier machine.

“Alright, that will be $5.20 please.”

Mingyu took the coins his hands, handed the receipt, purposely making their fingers touch both times but failing to notice the slight flinch that came from the boy.

“Okay, please move to your left and have a good day.” Mingyu said, deciding against the usual wink and just going for a casual wave instead.

“Thank you.” The boy, Wonwoo, instead took his seat at the corner of the café, laying down his note books, took out his phone, and proceeded to type away.

Mingyu looked at him one last time before the next customer walked up to the counter.

“Good morning, what would you like to order?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for updates!
> 
> \- mingyunators


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally updated - exams are finally over so I can update more often too !!
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments from last chapter, and also how does this already have so many hits and kudos ;;
> 
> Anyway yeah, these first two chapters are introductions to mingyu and wonwoo but now that these are done, there will definitely be more meanie in the next chapters
> 
> So yeah, thank you so much for reading!! Enjoy I guess lol

Wonwoo awoke that morning to the sound of ‘Dramarama’ by Monsta X blaring on the radio. He figured that his best friend and roommate, Soonyoung and his dance partner, Chan, were practicing for their next dance cover or were just messing around.

Soonyoung and Chan owned a YouTube channel where they went by the names ‘Hoshi’ and ‘Dino.’ Their channel had over 20,000 subscribers and they mainly posted videos that were dance covers from the choreography of many different k-pop music videos.

They had reached their peak when their last video, a dance cover of ‘What Is Love?’ by Twice, reached almost 10 million views after it was featured on the news and various articles that promoted the song.

Needless to say, the duo was ecstatic. They both promised themselves that they would work harder in the future and aim for great achievements like becoming back up dancers for idols or even becoming idols.

Wonwoo almost teared up. Almost.

Wonwoo dragged himself down stairs, towards the duo. He watched as Chan accidentally kicked the back of Soonyoung’s calves while attempting to dance the chorus, causing Soonyoung to fall to the floor dramatically, grasping his shin exclaiming that he was ‘going to die.’

“Morning Soonyoung, Chan.” Wonwoo mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning, hyung.” Chan greeted, his attention still towards the boy on the floor.

“WONWOO..” Soonyoung shouted. “I’M DYING…”

“Hyung, calm down. I barely scratched you.” Chan bent down and proceeded to nudge Soonyoung at his sides, attempting him to move him up from the floor. “Plus, I didn’t even hit your shin?”

“Please, Chan. Your hyung is in immense pain right now.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, pushing his spectacles up so he could see more clearly. He made his way towards the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge in attempt to find and eat anything for breakfast but instead found an empty fridge with half a capsicum and a box with left over pizza crust.

“You guys, do we have anything to eat?” Wonwoo yawned as he closed the fridge and inspected the cabinets, hoping to find some green tea bags to find at least. He found nothing.

“I don’t think so.” Soonyoung said, still on the floor but instead was on his phone.

“Yeah, hyung finished all the pizza from this morning.”

Wonwoo thought for a moment. He really didn’t want to go out today, especially since it was really cold, nearing 10 degrees. But if he did, he could get away from the noise of Soonyoung and Chan’s dance practice, do some quiet studying before his test and do some grocery shopping before he came home.

He sighed as he stood up from his kneeling position making his way to his room and throwing on his favourite hoodie and jeans that made him look presentable at the least. He exfoliated his face before tugging on his bag, filled with his note books and laptop. Last but not least, he threw on a beanie to hide his messy bed hair before making his way down stairs.

“Alright, I’m heading out, you two.” Wonwoo walked towards the front door holding the handle. “Did you guys want anything?”

“Nope, we’re good.” Said Chan.

“Um, speak for yourself,” Soonyoung stood up and sat himself back down on the couch on the opposite side of Chan. “I want you~”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and Chan made a gagging noise while he held his stomach. “Hyung, really? Do you have to be so gross?”

“Hehe, just kidding! Can you get us some eggs?.

“Sure thing.”

“Thanks, See you, Won.”

 

 

 

Wonwoo walked through the busy street, looking for a small café to grab some food to eat and maybe be able to fit in some study time. It was freezing and he regret not bringing something extra to keep him warm.

He spotted a Gloria Jeans café across the street but it was filled to the brim and he could see the giant group of people squishing against each other in the small space. The only other choice was Starbucks, and Wonwoo despised Starbucks. He thought it was ‘too mainstream and overhyped’ and it was ‘a trademark symbol for white girls’ and ‘that their drinks weren’t even that good.’

That was a lie. Wonwoo just didn’t like coffee as he was more of a tea and hot chocolate person. The only time he engaged with the bitter drink was when he needed an awakening from the multiple all-nighters that he often pulled.

In the end, Wonwoo decided walking towards Starbucks instead. He thought that baring with the scent of coffee for a few hours were better than people breathing down his neck and being squeezed against glass because there was not enough space.

Wonwoo entered Starbucks, the scent of caffeine immediately making him gag, but was thankful when the warm air hit his face, warming up his cheeks and nose that were tinted pink from the cold.

He stood to the back of the line, breathing in through his mouth and tried his best not to smell the coffee in the air. It wasn’t very effective.

As the line got shorter, Wonwoo suddenly heard the screams of a group of girls to his left. His hands shot up to his ears as he looked around, trying to find the cause of the noise.

He was confused. Apparently someone didn’t die nor did aliens start coming down from the sky and attacking the city. Wonwoo spotted a girl near the front of the line whose face was literally glowing red. He was really afraid the girl was going to overheat. Then he looked towards where the girls were staring and pointing at, then he knew why.

Wonwoo took a look at the cashier and immediately recognized him as one of the popular kids at his university, Kim Mingyu. Perhaps he had the tiniest crush on him but who needed to know, right? Well, only Soonyoung knew of course. He did have to rant to someone about him and his best friend was the right person to do the job.

 

 

_“Ugh, Soonyoung. Look at his smile.”_

_“Disgusting.” Soonyoung answered from the other side of the couch._

_“Ugh, Soonyoung, his hair.”_

_“Terrible!”_

_“HIS EYES.”_

_“The audacity!”_

Wonwoo’s face started feeling warm as the realisation of Mingyu being in front of him slowly settled in. He contemplated on just leaving the café but he was already at the front of the line.

He had never spoken to Mingyu before. Why would he? They were both polar opposites and both of them were on different ends of the school hierarchy.

Mingyu was one of the outgoing, popular, sporty types who millions of people had a crush on, he was kind, selfless and overall just an amazing person.

…And Wonwoo was just Wonwoo. A shy nerd who liked to study 24/7, had a small group of close friends and couldn’t do sports to save his life. Plus, Wonwoo wasn’t even sure if Mingyu liked boys so the thought of getting with him was just a fantasy that he’d hope to live one day.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu bickering with his co-worker. A shorter boy with elfish ears. He watched as Mingyu was about to throw one of the tins filled cocoa powder before the other boy gestured towards Wonwoo.

Wonwoo stepped forward, trying his best to act as natural as possible. Mingyu and his co-worker both bowed and apologised before asking for his order.

“Hi, uh, what can I get you?” Mingyu asked.

“Uh..” Wonwoo looked anywhere except at Mingyu, wanting to avoid eye contact. He observed the tag that sat on Mingyu’s chest. It was cute, simple and had what looked like ice cream cones on each curve of the ‘m’.

Wonwoo hadn’t even decided on an order yet and he was slowly getting anxious. He looked up towards the menu and blurted out the first thing he saw.

“A caramel latte please.”

 _“Oh god,”_ Wonwoo thought. He just realised what he just ordered. “ _Coffee.”_

“Sure. And what size?”

Wonwoo wanted to retract his order but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to inconvenience Mingyu and ask him to change his order. Instead, he just put up with it and decided to order the smaller size.

“A grande, please."

“And your name is?”

“Wonwoo.”

He watched as Mingyu wrote on one of the paper cups. It was messy, but a cute kind of messy.

“That will be $5.20, please.”

Wonwoo handed him the cash, surprised by the touch of the Mingyu’s fingers.

“Okay, please move to your left and have a good day.”

Wonwoo took back the change and instead, headed towards the corner of the shop took out his note books and phone and started texting Soonyoung.

 

 

 **11:45am - Wonton:** Soonyoung ohmygod its him

  
**11:46am - HoshHosh:**???Who

 

 **11:46am - Wonton** : MINGYU

 

 **11:48am - HoshHosh** : WAIT WHAT

 

 **11: 48am - HoshHosh** : Wait where r u rn?

 

 **11:48am - Wonton** : …Starbucks

 

 **11:49am - HoshHosh** : I THOUGHT U HATED COFFEE

 

 **11:49am - Wonton** : BUT tea still exists here

 

 **11:50 - HoshHosh** : WEREN'T U THE ONE COMPLAINING THE OTHER DAY TELLING ME HOW UGLY STARBUCKS IS AND “GLORIA JEANS IS SUPERIOR” chan says hello btw

 

 **11:50am - Wonton:** Okay but Gloria Jeans was packed as usual and Starbucks wasn't so i had to go here instead but i didn't know Kim fucking Mingyu was gonna be here!!!!! and hello, Chan

 

 **11:50am - HoshHosh:** but did u get tea tho

 

 **11:50am - Wonton:** I got a caramel latte…

 

 **11:51am - HoshHosh:** WHY

 

 **11:51am - Wonton:** BECAUSE I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY AND IT WAS THE FIRST THING I SAW ON THE MENU

 

 **11:51am - HoshHosh:** LMAO OK whatever ur disrupting me and chans dance practice go do whatever u have to do and report back to me later

 

 **11:52am - Wonton:** yeah whatever ok bye

 

 

 

A few minutes passed by before Wonwoo was interrupted by someone calling his name.

“Wonwoo?”

He looked up, trying finding the voice.

“A grande caramel latte for Wonwoo?”

_Oh, right. His coffee.  
_

On his way to the counter, Wonwoo saw it was Mingyu calling out his name. He didn’t want to have to endure more embarrassment and he was debating on whether or not he should go grab it.

In the end, he had to get it because he wasn’t going to waste five bucks.

Wonwoo walked up to the counter, taking one of the free napkins just in case anything spilt.

“Oh, a latte for Wonwoo?” Mingyu said, with a smile.

_Oh god._

“Yup, that’s me.”

“Here you go, have a good day!”

“Thanks, you too.” Wonwoo mumbled as he turned around and walked back to his original spot. He observed his cup of disgustingness, looking at Mingyu’s messing writing. It was cute and-

Wonwoo looked closer at his name, surprised to find a small ‘xoxo’ sitting at the corner.

Damn it, he thought. Wonwoo was whipped.

As he sat, Wonwoo thought back to the first time he’d ‘met’ Mingyu. Well, not ‘met’ as in talked, more like ‘met’ as in that time Mingyu saved him from a near death experience.

He was walking down the hall to his first lecture of the day when suddenly a ball came flying out of nowhere, going straight for his head.

Luckily, Mingyu quickly ran in front of Wonwoo, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to the side, saving him from what could’ve been a mild concussion at most.

Honestly, it was like a scene in a k-drama. Soonyoung was there to witness the whole thing, everyone within a 20 meter radius was stunned by what just happened while Mingyu and Wonwoo just looked at each other. It felt liked time stopped.

Wonwoo _swore_ that he could hear the OST _Stay With Me_ play in the background but Soonyoung tells him it never happened.

After that, Mingyu just sped off, never to be seen again.

This happened almost 5 months ago and ever since then, Wonwoo couldn’t stop thinking about the tall boy. The only source of information that he had was from social media, which Mingyu didn’t update very often.

He also remembered his other group of friends, Seungcheol, Jihoon, Vernon, Jun and Joshua conducting an investigation, trying to find out who he had a crush after Soonyoung had accidentally mentioned it. Wonwoo would never hear the last of it if he told them who it was.

Wonwoo takes one last look at the brown-haired boy occupied with making another drink before plugging his earphones in, taking out his laptop and began studying.

 

 

 

 

It was nearing 5:00pm as Wonwoo trudged back to the doors of his apartment, taking out his keys and unlocking it. Wonwoo got too caught up in studying and ended up learning three extra topics that they weren’t going start until next semester.

It was just one of the odd things that Wonwoo did often. He was just weird like that.

He pushed the door open and watched as Soonyoung looked up from his laying position on the couch, rolling over and landing on his feet smoothly.

“Hey! Welcome back.”

“Welcome back.” Wonwoo repeated. He made his way towards the kitchen, Soonyoung following in his tracks and placed the groceries to where they belong.

“Chan just left, but he’ll be back sometime this week to do our next dance cover, is that okay?” Soonyoung asked. He already knew that Wonwoo was going to let him, but he just wanted to make sure in case he didn’t want the noise to disrupt his study sessions. Wonwoo always ended up watching the two dance anyway.

“Yes, of course.” Wonwoo said as he placed the milk in the fridge. “What song are you guys going to dance to this time?”

“Hehe, you’ll like this one.” Soonyoung said, rubbing his hands. “We’re dancing Baam!”

“By Momoland?!”

“Yup!”

Wonwoo held his stomach as he burst out laughing. Momoland was one of his favourite groups and would always request Soonyoung and Chan to do a dance cover of  one of their songs, even if it was only the chorus.

“Also, guess what.” Soonyoung said, even more excited than he was before.

“What?”

“These two guys recognised me and Chan-“

“Chan and I.” Wonwoo interrupted. Yes, he was one of those people.

“As I was saying, they recognised us from YouTube while we were at the dance building!”

Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung with wide eyes, while the latter was smiling so hard that Wonwoo was scared his eyes were going to shut close forever.

“Really? Soonyoung that’s amazing!”

“Yeah! these two new guys joined the dance club about a month ago and they said they were huge fans of our dance covers!!” Soonyoung said, excitedly.

Wonwoo walked towards the top cabinets, grabbing a mug and boiling some hot water, about to make some tea. “Don’t forget me when you become famous, my dear Hoshi.” Wonwoo felt a soft force hit the back of his head, as his sight was disrupted by a cloth covering his eyes.

“Yeah whatever, loser.” Soonyoung walked towards the stairs but stopped at the base. “Oh, I know! You can be me and Chan’s assistant manager!”

“Yeah, yeah. In your dreams.”

“You say that now but you know you’ll want to come on the tours with us!”

Soonyoung was right but he would never admit it to him. “Nope.”

“Well, we’ll see. Okay, goodnight, Won.”

“See you, Soon.”  
  
“Ayeee.” Soonyoung pointed finger guns at Wonwoo before he walked up the stairs and clicked his room door shut.

 

 

 

Wonwoo looked up at his ceiling, observing the glow in the dark star stickers that Soonyoung stuck on all the ceilings of the apartment when they first moved in.

It was nearing midnight but he just couldn’t fall asleep. He kept thinking about Mingyu, the way he looked in uniform, and how kind and happy he looked in the past six hours he stayed at Starbucks.

He sighed at he turned on his phone for the millionth time, scrolling through ASMR videos on YouTube and listening to ballad songs, anything to help make him fall asleep.

In the end, it was no use. Wonwoo ended up making another cup of tea and stood outside the front balcony, feeling the cold, winter air nip at his skin while he observed the city lights and the noisy cars that would drive by.

His mind wondered to the thought of how a simple date with Mingyu would be like, how walking together through the night with his hand intertwined with Mingyu’s and just talking, joking and laughing. Eating at a nice restaurant then going home and cuddling. Wonwoo was a simple man, it didn’t matter to him how fancy or expensive a present was, same thing goes for dates. If it came from the heart then that’s all that matters, right?

He finished his cup of tea, leaving it in the sink and heading back to his bedroom, walking as quietly as possible in order to not wake up Soonyoung, who can be heard snoring from two halls away. Soonyoung was a heavy sleeper, but Wonwoo just wanted to make sure.

He laid back in bed, closing his eyes and thought to himself. He liked Mingyu, a lot.

Wonwoo opened his eyes and peaked at the digital clock that sat next to his night stand. _12:27am._

His eyes suddenly grew heavy as sleep started to overcome him. He put his earbuds in, playing some tapping ASMR before he drifted off to slumber.

 

 

 

Over the next few weeks, Wonwoo found himself going to Starbucks more often in hopes of seeing Mingyu there. He still hated their coffee and he hated the smell of the café, but he found that their tea is actually pretty delicious, his favourite so far being the hibiscus tea.

Soonyoung knew exactly why he was visiting Starbucks and didn’t believe his bullshit excuse of ‘liking their drinks’ which was half true. Never in a million years would Wonwoo have thought that he’d slowly take a liking to Starbucks and all because of a dumb boy.

He still preferred Gloria Jeans anyway but he can endure Starbucks with the hopes of seeing Mingyu working.

He discovered that Mingyu worked weekends and Wednesday and Friday as he may or maybe not have gone to Starbucks for a straight week to find out Mingyu’s schedule of work.

“Wonwoo, you’re being creepy again.” Soonyoung groaned at his side. The duo were walking to Starbucks (again) so Wonwoo could help Soonyoung finish off an assignment that was due tomorrow. The latter suggested going to the library but Wonwoo wanted to go to Starbucks so they could ‘eat while studying!’

“Am not,” Wonwoo scoffed, “I’m simply indulging in the deliciousness that is Starbucks.”

“Liar.”

As they entered, they spotted Mingyu working the counter, serving a customer.

“Wow, there’s your man. As usual.” Soonyoung said. “I just want to get this over and done with, Won.”

“Alright, fine. I promise to finish this with you today.”  
  
At that, Soonyoung immediately brightened. “You promise?”

“Promise.”

“No messing with Lamp Post?”

‘Lamp Post’ was the codename given to Mingyu so Wonwoo and Soonyoung could talk about him without anyone, especially Mingyu, knowing.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “No Lamp Post today.”

“Great! Okay, let’s go.” Soonyoung dragged Wonwoo to a table and took out his supplies. Wonwoo did the same and started reading over what Soonyoung needed to do. He tried extra hard to not pay any attention to the handsome boy at the counter a few feet away from him, but little did Wonwoo know, that same boy was trying not to stare at him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for updates!!
> 
> \- mingyunators


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter !! i've been getting writers blocked and had some trouble writing out some scenes. 
> 
> also, I feel like the plot is going by too quickly but its too late to change that I guess lol. Just remember that mingyu started becoming interested in wonwoo around a month after wonwoo started visiting !!
> 
> please comment your thoughts and again, thank you for reading!

“Mingyu, stop staring at the boy. It’s creepy.” Jeonghan said.

“I’m not staring!”

“Are too.” Seokmin said from the sink.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting a bit.. off lately. Are you sick?” Seungkwan asked as he walked up next to Jeonghan.

“Hi, welcome to Starbucks how may I help you?" Mingyu asked the next customer in line. "And no, Seungkwan, I’m not sick.”

God, he wishes Minghao was here with him right now, but he’s with his parents, visiting his grandparents on the other side of town.

Mingyu felt weird. Not only that, but he was also acting weird and his best friend knew it too. He began flirting less and slowly becoming more reserved, mainly during times when that Wonwoo guy came to visit. Flirting with customers starting feeling wrong and it just didn’t interest him anymore.

Why? He sure as hell didn’t know.

For a while now, Wonwoo has been visiting Starbucks more often, always ordering the same thing, always in the same spot and always studying. He was always just there for some reason. Of course, there’s nothing wrong with a customer coming here regularly but Mingyu just found him oddly cute and that was interfering with his work.

Over the past couple of weeks, Mingyu had started noticing and remembering the cute boy and who he was.

He usually observed from afar, discovering the multiple quirks that he found oddly endearing. Like how Wonwoo would get a scrunchy nose when he laughed at one of his friends jokes or when he finally found the right answer to a question, he would messily scribble it down in excitement as if he had found the answer to the universe.

Okay, maybe Mingyu was the tiniest bit interested in the guy.

But of course, Minghao found that out before he did himself.

 

 

“You’ve been staring at that Wonwoo guy.” Minghao exclaimed. “For a while now I might add.”

It was Saturday afternoon and Starbucks wasn’t as busy as it usually was. There were only a handful of people throughout the café so the staff didn’t have much to do.

“My eyes just went out of focus.”  
“Mingyu, you could not be any more obvious.”

“Okay so what if I was?” Mingyu can admit that he’d been staring at him, not in a creepy way or anything but mostly just observing. He was pretty cute and his voice was kind of attractive and his skin looked really smooth and-

“I can tell you like him.” Minghao suddenly said.  
“I- what?!” Mingyu was in disbelief. Even though he did find him sort of cute but he didn’t have a crush on him. “I do not.”  
“Mingyu, you may not know but I do.” Minghao rolled his eyes as he looked to face Mingyu. “Dude, we’ve been best friends for almost four years now, you really don’t think I can’t tell when you’re at least a tiny bit interested in some guy?”

Mingyu felt like he just got ran over by a train. Was he that obvious?

“I..” Mingyu paused, trying to find the right words to say, “don’t like the tone of your voice right now.”

“Gyu, I’m being serious, remember when I found out you liked that guy, Jae-something or whatever his name was?”

“Only because I was being super-duper extra obvious!” To be fair, Mingyu was dropping the most obvious hints. He even tried that stupid pick-up line where he dropped a bunch of limes in front of the poor boy then proceeded to say ‘Sorry, I’m bad at pick-up limes.’ Needless to say, it failed. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Does to.” Minghao took out his phone and leaned on the counter. “You. Like. Him.”

“Okay so what if I find him kind of cute?” Mingyu felt his face go red as he admitted defeat. “And keep your voice down he’s literally only like twenty meters from us.”

“Don’t worry, he has his earphones in, and I just wanted to know if you had a crush on him or not.”

“Okay, now you can leave me alone.”

“…And maybe I could wingman you?” Minghao added, cheekily. “Are you going to ask him out?”.

“NO.” Mingyu said a bit too loudly, causing the few people in the café to look in his direction. “No, I’m not. We don’t know each other at all and it would be weird.”  
“But what if he’s another one of your regulars?”

“Hao, you know I’ve dropped the whole flirting thing.”

“Because of him!” Seokmin said as he exited the staff room, overhearing the conversation between the duo. That was when Mingyu knew he wanted to die,

 

 

The next afternoon was when Wonwoo had come in again. Mingyu was tired, staying up the night before to binge watch one of his favourite dramas.

The bell chimed and he watched as the boy walked up to the counter, wearing spectacles that made Mingyu as soft as jelly.

“Um, hi.” Wonwoo greeted. _Oh god, that voice._ Mingyu was deciding on whether or not he should ask Wonwoo if he wanted the usual. Wonwoo had already been a regular customer here for like, a month, so it shouldn't be that weird, right? Would Wonwoo find it slightly creepy? Perhaps. But is there also a chance that Wonwoo would remember him too? Also perhaps. So it was worth the shot. 

“Hey again," Mingyu started causually. He was nervous as hell, he could feel the sweat starting to form on his palms but he didn't show it. "Just the usual today?” he asked with a smile. He stared at Wonwoo, waiting for an answer but instead, he watched as his expression changed to that of a deer caught in headlights.

Fuck, did he do something wrong? Mingyu’s heart started racing as his mind filled with panic. Shit, Wonwoo probably thinks he’s a stalker now and he’s never going to visit Starbucks again. He’ll have to quit and find a new job and move schools and probably have to change his name because Wonwoo would tell the police that a stalker by the name of Kim Mingyu was on the loose and-

“No, actually.” Wonwoo gave out a small chuckle that instantly calmed Mingyu down. “Could I get a hot chocolate today?”

Mingyu smiled. Not the smile that he gave to customers when he flirted with them, but a real, genuine smile. Who knew that someone who looked as cold and intimidating as Wonwoo would order a _hot fucking chocolate_?

Jesus, Mingyu was whipped. He could see Minghao through his peripheral vision, trying to hold in his laughter.

“Ah yes, it’s extra freezing today isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” Wonwoo agreed, smiling. “It started sprinkling on the way here. I got a bit wet but I’m just glad I got here before it could turn to a full blown storm.”

 

Mingyu’s face fell for a moment. He stared at the darker spots on the shorter's jumper that were tainted by rain drops.

Mingyu was tempted to jump over the counter and wrap the poor boy up in his coat that would be way too big for him, but he couldn’t or else he would look extremely unprofessional and creepy. Instead, he damned the entire café for being so far away from where Wonwoo lived.

“Oh, well that’s good then. So what size do you want your drink?”

“I’ll have a venti please.” Wonwoo said, taking out a ten dollar note.

“Alrighty.” Mingyu took one of the large paper cups and began scribbling down all the information. He then proceeded to punch the information into the machine and print out a receipt, all before Wonwoo could hand over the money. “It’s on the house today.”

“I-what?” Wonwoo asked, bewildered.

“It’s on the house!” Mingyu said, smiling.

“Is this allowed? Won’t you get fired?”

“Nope, I’ve done this before.” _This was the first time he’s done this._ “So don’t worry about me getting fired.” _He really hopes Jeonghan hyung won’t find out._

“O-oh okay. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Mingyu said, winking. “Here’s your receipt and have a good day!”

As usual, Wonwoo took his spot in the corner of the café and took out his belongings and started writing down notes.

“Dude.” Minghao looked at Mingyu like he just committed the worst crime in history. “What was that?”

“I just wanted to talk to him..” Mingyu prepaid himself for a small scolding from his best friend but instead felt a light punch to his shoulder.

“Nice one, bro! Who knew you had it in you?” Minghao laughed. “Now pass over the cup.”

“Could I maybe make his drink this time?” Mingyu asked.  
“Jesus dude, you’re actually whipped.” Minghao rolled his eyes, laughing even more. “Yes, you can make his drink.”

Mingyu smiled as he walked over to the barista section and began creating Wonwoo’s hot chocolate. He wanted to take extra care into making it and he wanted to make sure it was the best god damn hot chocolate that Wonwoo had ever drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for updates!!
> 
> \- mingyunators


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been too busy doing holiday things (sleeping for long periods of time, eating too much etc) and as I stated in the last chapter, I still have writers block and this is the best I could come up with.
> 
> incredibly sorry for this mess of a chapter, It will get better soon, I promise !! and you'll see more of the group messing with Meanie's love life in the next chapters hehe
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading!!

Wonwoo was confused, in all honesty, he didn’t know how to feel right now. Mingyu, the boy he’s had a crush on for almost half a year, remembers him?

Of course, the first thing he did was take out his phone and text Soonyoung. His best friend needed to know the sort-of-great news.

 

**TO: HoshHosh**

**Wonton:** He remembers me??? 

 

Wonwoo waited for a response but was interrupted with a familiar voice calling his name.

“Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu calling out his name, holding out his hot chocolate. He tried to suppress his smile because he didn’t want to look weird and possessed while he went to fetch his drink.

“Here you go.” Mingyu handed over the warm beverage, brushing their fingers together. Wonwoo should’ve been used to this by now but just the touch of Mingyu’s fingertips always sent sparks up his spine.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo responded coolly, feeling the warmth from the cup spreading through the palm of his hands.

“No problem, have a good day.” Mingyu waved, smiling brightly.

“You too.”

Wonwoo looked at his phone one last time – still no response from Soonyoung. He tucked his phone away, pulled out his notebooks and started studying instead.

 

 

Wonwoo rushed back to his apartment as fast as he could, it was raining heavily and he should’ve bought an umbrella with him like Soonyoung had suggested, but he was dumb, thinking he would stay for a little bit then leave. He told himself that last time but he ended up falling asleep and one of the workers, a nice boy that radiated happy energy, had to wake him up because the store was already closing for the day.

His clothes were drenched and somehow, the rain had managed to soak its way through his sneakers, giving him the uncomfortable sensation that is wet socks.

But honestly, Wonwoo could care less. Mingyu knew who he was, he existed in Mingyu’s world. He was giddy, excited and just wanted to scream at Soonyoung all night long, telling him about what happened while he was there.

‘Just the usual today?’ The scene kept replaying in Wonwoo’s mind.

Wonwoo finally reached the steps to his apartment and dragged himself up the stairs, his wet clothes suddenly feeling extremely heavy.

“SOONYOUNG.” Wonwoo slammed the door to their apartment, causing Wonwoo to cringe as high pitched squeals rang throughout the apartment. The lights were off but he could make out the silhouette of a group of people on their living room couch.

“WONWOO, WHAT THE FUCK.” He heard Seungcheol scream.

Then he remembered It was movie night.

Soonyoung got up, still wrapped in his blanket, turning the lights on and paused the movie that was playing on the television.

“Hey Wonwoo.” The group chimed. He saw Jihoon leaning on the arm of the couch, Joshua on the opposite side and Seungcheol snuggled in the middle with a blanket wrapped around him. Chan was on the floor, laying on one of the two bean bags in front of the couch.

“Hey hyungs, Jihoon, Chan, Soon.” Wonwoo waved.

“Sup Wonwoo,” Soonyoung walked up to Wonwoo with a bowl of popcorn in hand. “We’re watching The Ring.”

So that’s why they screamed.

“Come join!” Chan said from the couch. “But after you change your clothes.”  
“Yeah, you look like a victim of the little ghost person, Samantha.” Seungcheol laughed.

“Samara, hyung.” Chan corrected, earning him a pillow thrown at his head from the older.

“Where were you anyway?” Jihoon asked.

“Maybe with his boyfriend, Mingyu.” Joshua cooed, causing the group to sing a chorus of ‘ooh’s and aah’s’

Wonwoo blushed, remembering what happened at the café. Maybe he should tell them that Mingyu worked at Starbucks but knowing them, that would result in them following him to the café in an attempt to force Wonwoo to make a move.

“I was just studying at Starbucks.” Wonwoo answered which wasn’t even a lie at all. Thankfully, they all accepted the answer and left the conversation at that, except Soonyoung who stared at him with an eyebrow perked up, knowing exactly where Wonwoo had been for the past two hours. Wonwoo made eye contact with Jihoon, watching as the younger’s eyebrow also perked up for a second before continuing to scroll through his phone.

“Okay well, let’s just get on with the movie!” Seungcheol pleaded from the couch. “I want to see the dude die. Also, please don't come to me when you guys shit your pants." He added in smugly.

"No one will come to you, that’s for sure." Jihoon retorted.

“Well, get changed and come join us.” Soonyoung turned the lights off and waddled back to his original spot, continuing the movie.

 

 

The rest of the movie ran smoothly and surprisingly, Seungcheol was the one who ended up screaming the most, cowering into Jihoon’s shoulder who seemed generally uninterested throughout, claiming that he had watched the movie before.

The movie had ended by the time It was dark out. It was still storming and the group, excluding Wonwoo and Soonyoung, headed out the front door, not wanting to leave the safety of the apartment in fear of the rain and anything remotely related to wells.

One by one, they all left the apartment and waved their goodbyes. Jihoon was the last one out the door but waited until the rest were already out of sight.

“You hate Starbucks.” Jihoon said bluntly which caught Wonwoo off guard.

Wonwoo decided that it was no use arguing with Jihoon. He was one of the first people he met when he entered Pledis University so they were pretty close and he could always tell when he was lying anyway. He wasn’t sure if Jihoon was some sort of psychic or if Wonwoo was just a terrible liar.

“Mingyu works there.” Wonwoo replied. He look at Jihoon’s face brighten with a mischievous smirk, making him already regret his decision in telling him. “But you can’t tell anyone. Okay?”

“Alright, alright.” Jihoon replied. “It just seems that we’ll just be making more trips to Starbucks now. See you Wonwoo, Soonyoung.” With that, Jihoon waved goodbye, closing the door behind him, leaving Wonwoo to stare at the bare wall and realise the mistake he made. At least he would’ve had a chance in living If he lied his way out, but then he just figured it was no use because his friends always found out in the end, one way or another.

“Wonwoo-“

Wonwoo jumped at the sudden noise, whipping around with his arms out ready to try and fight off the potential ghost that managed to climb through his television and ruin his damn carpet with her wet clothes. Instead, he was met with an equally frightened Soonyoung, who screamed. Then Wonwoo remembered that he did in fact have a roommate.

“Geez, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung laughed. “I guess we both let the movie get to our heads.”

Wonwoo instantly calmed down, laughing along with Soonyoung. “Yeah, sorry.”

“I just wanted to ask what you mean by ‘he remembers me??’” Soonyoung held his phone up towards Wonwoo for him to see more clearly.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo stated blandly.

“WHAT?” Soonyoung’s eyes widened. Wonwoo started become equally as excited, a grin slowly creeping to his face.

“Mingyu knows who I am!” Wonwoo exclaimed as he shuffled up the stairs, wrapping a blanket around himself. “And he said my drink was on the house!”

“Explain.” Soonyoung said, following in his footsteps, up the stairs to his room.

“Well,” Wonwoo opened the door to his room, Soonyoung immediately took a spot on his bed, while Wonwoo stayed standing. “He asked if I wanted ‘the usual’ today.” Wonwoo said as he made quotation marks. Soonyoung started bouncing in his place, laughing loudly.

“You guys are basically dating!” Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the statement. He didn’t know how Soonyoung had the time and energy to hype up his minor interactions but he was thankful for it either way.

“Shut up.” Wonwoo blushed. “I think I stopped talking for a bit because in my head I was like ‘what the fuck’, but then I said no, I wanted a hot chocolate instead.”

“A HOT CHOCOLATE!” Soonyoung repeated.

“And then he said it was on the house?!” Wonwoo finished.

“We love a provider.” Soonyoung laughed. “So, you guys are basically friends!”

“I guess.” Wonwoo smiled. “I’m going back again tomorrow.”

“Of course you are.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to come?”

“No, I’m good. I think I’d be able to finally start a conversation with him by myself.”  
Soonyoung raised his shoulders as he went over to hug Wonwoo.

“Look at my boy, all grown up!” Soonyoung said as he made fake crying noises.

Wonwoo pushed Soonyoung off as he ushered him out his bed room, ready for a good night's sleep.

“Stop it.” This caused Soonyoung to pout. “Okay, goodnight. Don’t let Samara haunt you tonight.” Wonwoo added in creepily, just before he shut the door in his best friends face.

“YA, JEON WONWOO!”

 

 

And just like that, interactions between the two became easier, more frequent and sweeter. If Wonwoo wasn’t looking forward to going to Starbucks to see Mingyu before, then he definitely was now.

The two often had small talk, asking about each other's days, asking about school work and complaining about their upcoming tests, you know, the usual. Wonwoo loved it and Mingyu could make the most mundane things seem interesting. And the way sparks flared in his eyes when he talked about things he was passionate about? Wonwoo was here for it.

Like the time when Mingyu held up the line for a straight 5 minutes, complaining to Wonwoo about how the latest Avengers movie made him cry and how "Starlord was being stupid!"

Wonwoo didn't understand since he wasn't a fan of most action movies but the way Mingyu spoke about it made Wonwoo feel like he's been a fan of the trilogy since its creation.

They had slow but steady growing friendship. During the late nights that Wonwoo stayed to study, Mingyu often walked past, pretending to clean but instead, sliding him a free plate of blueberry pie, or a free drink, or just to say hi, making sure that Wonwoo was doing fine. It was a cute and kind gesture and it only made Wonwoo fall for him even more.

 

It was another cold, winter day and Wonwoo was walking towards the door to the Starbucks, pushing open the doors and inhaling the familiar scent of caffeine that he’d grown used to. He was holding his laptop, notebooks and a new addition, a Marvel Comics book in his hands. That damn boy had gotten him to start watching Marvel movies and now he's hooked. Wonwoo had never thought that he'd want to get bitten by a radioactive spider so badly.

As usual, the cafe was filmed to the brim with people chatting, laughing and overall having a good time. Wonwoo didn’t need to study as his exams were finally over for the time being, but it wouldn’t hurt to study for an exam over a month away, right? 

The first thing Wonwoo did when he entered the café was turn towards the counter and look for Mingyu.

And of course, there he was, looking as handsome as ever. Wonwoo’s heart fluttered. He still felt butterflies in his stomach from just a glance of him.

Wonwoo walked towards the front, ready to have his order taken. He looked up, making eye contact with the boy, smiles immediately forming on both their faces. It was almost as if they were friends, Wonwoo thought.

“Wonwoo! You again.” Mingyu said, leaning on the counter, towards him.

“Yep, me again.” Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat as he opened his mouth so he could say his order, but instead got cut off by a voice at the back.

“Mingyu!” The unfamiliar voice called. “To the office NOW!”

Mingyu’s smile dropped and he rolled his eyes. “Coming, hyung! Sorry, I won’t be able to take your order today.” Mingyu lips turning into a cheeky grin as he turned to the person in the barista section. “Hao, can you take the orders for a bit? I might be awhile.”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

“Okay thanks, bye Wonwoo.” Mingyu turned his back and walked into the staff room, probably the last of Mingyu he would see for a bit.

Wonwoo turned to face the elf-eared boy that he grew familiar with as he often talked to him too. It turns out, they were both pretty similar. They both liked books and were generally really quiet. Although he was in the year below Wonwoo, he seemed incredibly mature for his age. They'd ask about each others days just like Wonwoo and Mingyu would, and often gave insights to the interesting things that happened in their lives. Wonwoo was surprised to find out Minghao had a boyfriend.

“What's up, Minghao. ” Wonwoo smiled.

“Sup, Wonwoo. Minghao smiled back. "What's on today’s menu?"

“A venti green tea latte.” Wonwoo said as he took out his money and handing it over. He decided that he didn’t need to stay since Mingyu wouldn’t be around.

“No problem-o. Here’s your change."

“Thanks." Wonwoo said. "Have a good day. And don't let Mingyu get his ass kicked."

Minghao laughed at the statement. "Thanks, you too. And no promises."

He moved to the left for once and watched as Minghao moved to the barista section and started making his drink. Another worker moved to the counter, a shorter boy with golden hair and high cheekbones who Wonwoo had never really seen around.

After a bit, his name was called and he walked up to grab his drink. He thanked Minghao once again and went to leave.

“Hold up.” Wonwoo turned back to see Minghao looking at him. He walked up, and wondered what he needed. Did he forget something? Did he drop his wallet?

“Mingyu likes you too.” Minghao said. Wonwoo’s ears immediately turned a light shade of red.

“He- what? Too?” Wonwoo asked. He just wanted to see Mingyu, grab his drink and leave but what the fuck just happened?

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, I'm just tired of having to hear Mingyu complain about 'how cute you looked in your hoodie' or 'how deep and sexy your voice is.'"

"I don't understand?" And he didn't. What's happening right now?

"You only ever come around when he’s here, and if you didn’t notice, he stares at you too.” At this point, Wonwoo was full on blushing. He was speechless, he checked the date and time on phone just to make sure it wasn’t April Fools. It wasn’t.

“I-okay.” Wonwoo said, still not being able to find the words to how he was feeling. 

“He’s my best friend and I know him more than anyone, he just sucks at expressing his feelings.” Minghao’s voice softened as he turned to make another order. “I was really proud of him when he finally got the balls to talk to you aside from asking for your order.”

The tension within Wonwoo eased a bit. "Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself.” He agreed.

“Give him a chance, maybe? He’s a giant goof and he’s really annoying sometimes but he’s an amazing person.”

What in the world was Wonwoo supposed to do with this new information? Ask Mingyu out? Nope, never in a million years.

“I can’t ask him out.” Wonwoo looked to the ground. “It’d be too weird.”

“See, that’s exactly what he said! You guys already seem like great friends, plus you two keep holding up the line while talking.” Minghao said smiling. “You're basically dating." 

Wonwoo smiled, thinking back to the time when Mingyu almost fought a customer for him. The customer had started going off at him because the two had been talking about how excited they were for the new ‘Ant man and The Wasp’ movie, which was only for around two minutes before the customer behind Wonwoo had started poking his back and telling him that he was being a pest for 'holding up the line,' which was a fair point. 

But then the man went on and started pointing out how 'ugly' Wonwoo's physical features were. He almost cried but Mingyu was having none of that. Once he saw Wonwoo's eyes turn glassy, he was already on top of the counter, ready to jump on the guy and punch him into a coma before Minghao and Seokmin had to stop him. It was kind of funny looking back at it.

"Just give it time, okay? I can be both your wingman.” He chuckled.

Wonwoo finally let his shoulders down, the tension in him disappearing. He found himself giggling along with Minghao.

“Alright, thank you for telling me.”

“Sure, just don’t tell him. He’d kill me if he ever found out.”

“No problem. Okay bye.” Wonwoo said as he turned around and walked into the cold, chilly air. 

He thought back to the conversation that he just had. Could it be true? Did Mingyu really like him back? Did he really feel the same affection that Wonwoo did for him or was he being delusional? Exhilaration filled his chest, and he started walking with a faint bounce to his steps.

Then he stopped. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel like Minghao was lying to him. They barely knew each other so how would Mingyu end up liking him in the first place?

 

The thought of how unreal the whole situation seemed burned at the back of Wonwoo’s mind but he still hoped that Minghao had been telling the truth. 

(Especially the part about Mingyu being a giant goof)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys didn't mind me using "ya" in soonyoungs last sentence. "hey, jeon wonwoo!" just didn't feel correct, yknow? I promise im not a koreaboo shdjhsj
> 
> ps. please comment what you'd like to see in future chapters, some things i need to improve on and what im doing well on etc because i'm just feeling really awkward with my writing right now ;;
> 
>  
> 
> Follow my twitter for updates!  
> \- mingyunators


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter !! sorry that it's not that interesting. but it's leading up to what's going to happen in the next few chapters. 
> 
> as usual, thank you for reading!!
> 
> PS. I've made some major changes to the last chapter so if you read it when it was first added, make sure to re-read it !!!

Wonwoo was sick. He isn't one to get sick often, but when he does, it's bad. 

Wonwoo laid in bed, staring up at the barely glowing stars on his ceiling, trying not to focus on the huge migraine currently eating at his head. Wonwoo hasn't left the comfort of his bed since he's woken up except to go to the bathroom and it's already nearing eight at night. Soonyoung has been checking on him throughout the day, bringing in whatever he needed. Whether it be more tissues, chicken soup or just someone to talk to. 

His first immediate thoughts when he got sick was not being able to see Mingyu. Wonwoo has skipped almost a week of Mingyu's shifts due to his sickness and he hates it. He's supposed that he could see him at Uni but they didn't share any classes so their interactions mainly consisted of short eye contacts and smiles. Perhaps it was unhealthy that Wonwoo always thought about his crush, but it's not like he owned a blog about him.

Wonwoo watched the doors open and seeing Chan, poking his head in. 

"Hi, hyung, you alright?" Chan asked, softly.

Wonwoo groaned, the noise making his head ache worse. 

"I guess that's a no." Chan laughed. "Well, I brought you your favourite food."

Chan walked in with a white plastic bag in his hands. The smell of spicy rice cake and ramyeon floating in the air, immediately making Wonwoo feel a lot better. Wonwoo sat up from his previous position, but that proved to be a bad idea when he started feeling nauseous again. 

"Hyung calm down!" Chan rushed to him, placing the items on his lap. He took out a bottle of water, twisting it open and handing it over to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo took a huge gulp, the salty taste of his morning breath disappearing. 

"Thank you, Chan." Wonwoo handed the bottle back to Chan and took the small bowl in his hands, taking off the lid. He loved Chan, he was like a little brother to him. 

"So how are you feeling? Soonyoung hyung told me that you've been sick for the past two days." 

Wonwoo thought for a bit. Although he did feel like dying, he rather loved having Soonyoung as a servant for the past few days. Plus, he was able to catch up on some episodes of his favourite drama that he missed. Overall, he didn't feel that bad aside from the constant head and stomach aches. 

"Terrible." He answered, making Chan laugh. 

"Well, the others are downstairs and it's movie night if you want to come join." Chan suggested. 

Wonwoo was drooling as he took a big bite of the noodles. Did he mention he loved Chan?

Wonwoo decided against Chan's offer of joining movie night this week, his migraine proving too much for him. He noticed Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Joshua and Jihoon enter the room greeting him, Joshua holding a small bag. 

"Hey Wonwoo." Soonyoung said. "The guys are over and they brought some stuff for you."

"Hey, Wonwoo." The rest of the group chimed.

"We heard you weren't feeling well so we brought some stuff so you can feel less miserable." Seungcheol said while Joshua handed over the bag. Soonyoung took a seat next to Chan on his bed. 

"It's just a bunch of food, snacks and some medicine if you needed it." Joshua added. 

"Thank you guys." Wonwoo felt like crying. Although they were a pain in his ass sometimes, he loved them all the same. They all felt like brothers to Wonwoo, sometimes finding them to be the most annoying people to ever walk the Earth and other times laughing along with them to some dumb joke. That feeling immediately went away when he pulled out a card with pink decorations that said 'It's a girl!' on the front cover. 

Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Chan and Joshua immediately started laughing at the look of confusion on Wonwoo's face while Jihoon just rolled his eyes. 

"It was Cheol's idea." Jihoon sighed. 

"It was an amazing idea!" Seungcheol said, high-fiving Soonyoung. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He look through the rest of the bag, finding some pocky and cookies and some medicine for headaches. 

"Funny." Wonwoo said in a monotone voice, only making the group laugh even more."But thank you guys, really."

"No problem!" Joshua smiled.

"So, how you feeling? how's your love life?" Seungcheol asked, earning him a soft punch from Joshua in the shoulder. "What? I thought we were here to tell him!" Seungcheol whined. It was Joshua's turn to roll his eyes as he sighed.

"Well, the four of us went to Starbucks the other day, and guess who we found working there." Joshua explained excitedly.

Wonwoo's eyes widened as he looked over to Jihoon, a mischievous smile forming on the latter's face. Soonyoung looking equally as shocked.

"Mingyu!" Chan finished. 

"I also saw two people I knew from University, Minghao and Seokmin." Seungcheol added.

"So when you're better, we've decided that we're all going over to pop in and say hi!" Joshua smiled. 

Since when was Seungcheol friends with Minghao and Seokmin? Wonwoo thought at first, but then he realised that his life was going to be ruined. They're all going to embarrass him in front of his crush and he'll have to fake his own death, move to a different country and start a new life. He's already sick so might as well do it now and make it more convincing. 

"Plus, it's been awhile since we've all gone out as a group, hasn't it?" Chan said. 

"Now, now, everyone." Jihoon started. 

If Wonwoo wasn't sick and the other's weren't here, he would've walked towards Jihoon and poked his cheek, angrily. Even though he wanted to fight Jihoon for indirectly telling everyone, he couldn't bare the thought of hurting any of his friends. Even a flick was enough to make him feel guilty for the rest of his life, but poking Jihoon in the cheek in the angriest way possible is enough to suffice. 

"We're only there to hang out and maybe say hi. We don't want to embarrass Wonwoo in front of his crush." Jihoon added in, smugly. Wonwoo knew they were only trying to help, and he's thankful for it. But he's explained on multiple occasions that he didn't need it and that he'd ask Mingyu out soon in his own way. It's been around two months since he last had to explain it to them and he still hasn't asked him out. 

"Guys, I said I wanted to take baby steps, remember?" Wonwoo explained. "You don't have to do this, you know." Soonyoung nodded along. Wonwoo noticed that he had been generally quiet.

"Baby steps." Chan repeated, an unamused look on his face. 

"Step one, say hello. Step two, suck his dick!" Seungcheol said, making the group laugh except Joshua who punched his shoulder again. 

"Fine," Joshua said. "We'll just go to hang out." 

"Thank you." Wonwoo said.

"But we're still going to Starbucks." 

"Fine." Wonwoo agreed. He was going to have to devise a plan so his friends wouldn't embarrass him in front of Mingyu. "Now get out, I want to sleep."

"Aw, you're not joining movie night?" Seungcheol asked.

Wonwoo shook his head. "Nah, I'm too sick." 

"Sick of your bullshit, hyung." Jihoon told Seungcheol, making everyone laugh.

Seungcheol squinted his eyes at Jihoon then looked back to Wonwoo. 

"Okay, well if you need anything just call us, okay?" For once in his life, Seungcheol looked sincere. "We can hold a slumber party in your room after we're done if you want." 

Wonwoo smiled, swirling around the noodles in his bowl, probably cold from how long it's been sitting there. 

"Thank you, but it's okay. This headache is killing me and I just want to get some proper sleep tonight." 

"We can sleep downstairs instead," Soonyoung suggested. "Like this, you can come join if you're feeling lonely"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Wonwoo agreed. He missed having the company of other people, especially since he's been bed ridden for the past two days. 

"Alright!" Chan exclaimed, gently pumping his fists, making sure not to rock the bed. 

"You guys can borrow some clothes if you want." Soonyoung said to the group. "And i'll take out some spare blankets and pillows."

"Slumber part-ayyy!" Seungcheol cheered."

"Alright, I might come down but only for a bit." Wonwoo said, which most likely wouldn't happen since the mere thought of even standing up made him feel dizzy. Wonwoo waved as Soonyoung and Chan stood up from the bed, and headed towards the door, Seungcheol, Joshua and Jihoon following behind. "Bye guys."

"See you, Wonwoo." Joshua and Jihoon waved. 

"Bye hyung, take care." Chan added.

"Don't forget to call if you need anything." Seungcheol said.

"See you, Won." Soonyoung shut the door behind him, leaving Wonwoo in his dimly lit room, the source of light coming from a small lamp that sat on his bed side table. 

The next few days are going to be hell, Wonwoo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter for updates!
> 
> \- mingyunators


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone ;; so first off i have some news. i'm gonna be on a semi hiatus for about two week-ish since i'm currently doing my end of year exams. but don't worry if you think i'm abandoning this fic because i wont. I've spent too much of my time working on this and i've already planned out EVERYTHING. so yeah, hope you understand ! i'll be back with a new chapter in no time

"Not Wonwoo." Mingyu said as he watched yet another customer walk through the doors of Starbucks. "Not Wonwoo either." He says as another customer walks in.

Wonwoo hasn't come for almost two whole weeks and Mingyu is starting to get worried.

"Mingyu stop it." Minghao said, rolling his eyes.

"But what if he died?!" 

"He's not dead, you're being ridiculous." Jun retorted. 

It's been a quiet afternoon, not many customers have been coming in so the workers have been taking it easy and relaxing apart from Mingyu whose been sulking in the corner of the cashier section since his shift had started. 

The bell rings and Mingyu's head turns, looking towards the door, hoping for it to be Wonwoo. It still isn't. Instead, he sees Seungkwan's boyfriend, Vernon, walk through the door with a small plastic bag in hand. Damn it. 

"Hey guys," Vernon greeted, waving with his free hand. 

"Hey Vernon," Minghao, Seokmin and Jun waved back while Mingyu settled for a grunt instead. 

"What's up with him?" Vernon asked, gesturing towards Mingyu whose head was pressed against the counter table. 

"His boyfriend broke up with him." Seokmin said, causing both Jun and Minghao to laugh.

"Nah," Minghao waved Seokmin off. "Wonwoo hasn't come in like two weeks."

"Ohhh," Vernon said, finally understanding. 

Mingyu finally decided to stand up straight and glare at the trio. 

"I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth. "And it's not funny." Of course Mingyu wasn't fine, he just wanted to see Wonwoo again. Maybe it wasn't healthy that he was always thinking about Wonwoo but it's not like he owned a blog about him. 

Minghao looked at him with a questioning look, one eyebrow perked up. Mingyu knew this look. It was the look that Minghao gave when he knew he was lying. He hated this look. 

"I'm not fine." Mingyu confessed.

"And?" Minghao pushed on. 

"And I miss him." 

"Whoomp, there it is.." Seokmin whispered.

Mingyu heard the staff room doors open and watched as Seungkwan walked in. 

"Vernon!" Seungkwan practically yelled as he skipped towards the group. 

"Hey Kwannie," Vernon smiled, kissing Seungkwan on the cheek. They both got a few stares from the customers but they didn't care. 

Mingyu sighed as he returned to his original position, head pressed against the bench of the counter. He wanted to die, and the fact that Vernon and Jun were on break so they've been visiting more often to visit their respective boyfriends wasn't helping his case. 

Why? Because he was jealous. Extremely jealous. 

Basically the whole of his friend group was in a relationship aside from Jeonghan and Seokmin. The latter two don't seem to mind but Mingyu was on the brink of insanity. 

Seungkwan and Vernon are the cutest, most disgusting couple to ever exist. They were so cuddly and the whole embodiment of soft. Minghao and Jun on the other hand seemed more like friends. Really good friends. They were both so natural with each other that no one would think they'd be dating.

Mingyu would never admit it but he has imagined going on a date with Wonwoo multiple times, even planning some future dates with him if they ever got together (which he doubts will happen). Sometimes he'd imagine Wonwoo coming in to bring lunch for him the way Vernon did for Seungkwan, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. He also wishes that Wonwoo would look at him the way Jun and Minghao looked at each other.

The universe was just unfair. 

The bell rang once again and Mingyu just didn't bother looking up anymore. He figured Minghao can take the order this time. He was already sad enough and looking up to see that it wasn't Wonwoo was just going to make him even sadder, and he doesn't even think he can get any more sadder. 

He listened as a group of people entered the café and approached the counter, talking and laughing amongst each other. Yup, definitely not Wonwoo. 

"Gyu." Minghao said. 

Mingyu groaned, not leaving his position. 

"Gyu." Minghao said, even louder, more stern, nudging his calves. Mingyu stood up and turned to look at Minghao.

"What?" He saw Seokmin, Seungkwan, Jun and Vernon smiling at him.

Minghao didn't answer and instead gestured towards behind him. Did his best friend, who was basically half of him, not understand that he was trying to wallow in his own sadness and cut himself off from the rest of the world until Wonwoo returned? 

"Okay fine," Mingyu sighed turning around. "Hi, welcome to -"

And there he was. Or more specifically there they were. Wonwoo and a small group of people he'd never seen before apart from two people, a shorter boy that weirdly resembled a hamster, who sometimes visited with Wonwoo, and another boy who was friends with Minghao and Seokmin.

They were all standing before him, smiling and waving as if they all were all friends with Mingyu which he found oddly comforting, except for one boy - the shortest one, who just stood there. Mingyu didn't know what it was about the boy but he was already terrified of him.

"Hi Mingyu." Wonwoo waved. 

Shit, it really is Wonwoo. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, observed the tired look on his face. Faint eye bags sat under his under eyes, his barely noticeable moustache was shaved unevenly, and over all he just looks like he hasn't slept properly in a decade.

He was the most beautiful person Mingyu had ever laid eyes on. 

"Uh.." Wonwoo said, rubbing the back of his head. 

Fuck, he was staring.

"Won-woo!" Shit. 

And of course, because the universe was so against Mingyu, his voice fucking cracks. It cracks in front of Wonwoo and Wonwoo's friends, it cracks in front of his friends, it cracks in front of the store and all its customers. And it's not even the small, cute voice crack. It's the type of crack where you sing two different notes that are off key at the same time, loud enough so that people from an entirely different dimension could hear it. 

Mingyu's face turns a deep shade of red as he hears Minghao, Jun, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Vernon try to cover up their laughter but to no avail. He watched Wonwoo giggle which immediately calmed him down and just decided to continue on while mentally flipping off his ex-friends. 

Mingyu took a deep breath in, calming his nerves. 

"Wonwoo," Mingyu smiled, waving. "How are you? Long time no see." 

"Long time no see," Wonwoo repeated. "I'm good, I've just been sick. What about you?" 

"Well, now I'm good." Mingyu replied. "It's good that you're feeling better." Mingyu's voice softened as he stared at Wonwoo once again, Wonwoo was staring back, smiling equally as hard, so hard that his nose was scrunching. Man, did Mingyu miss that nose scrunch so much.

It felt like the world around Mingyu and Wonwoo just stopped. It was just the two of them, staring into each others eyes while the people around them were still. Like in scenes of a drama.

Mingyu would sell his soul if it meant he could stay like this forever, but sadly he was brought back to reality by Minghao's exaggerated coughing. 

"Oh right!" Mingyu said suddenly, standing up straight. He watched as Wonwoo's face turned a light shade of red. Curse that cold of his. "So what do you guys want?" 

"Guys?" Wonwoo said turning around.

Mingyu finally took his time to look at the group of people in front of him. They were all boys, five in total. Minghao and Seokmin's friend, the shorter one and the hamster looking boy were the first three. Then came a really kind angelic looking boy who was about the same height as Minghao and Seokmin's friend then lastly, the youngest looking boy yet still taller than the shorter and more scary one. 

"I'll have a black coffee," The shortest one said. 

"Alright," Wonwoo said, opening his phone, tapping on the notes app and typing it down. "Joshua hyung?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate." He said. 

"Okay. Seungcheol hyung, what do you want?"

So Seungcheol was his name. Mingyu watched him scan the menu board for anything that looked appetising. After about a minute, he finally decided on just ordering an iced chocolate. 

"Soonyoung, Chan what do you guys want?" 

"I'll have a green tea." Said hamster boy.

"And I'll also have a hot chocolate!" Wonwoo finally turned around to look back at Mingyu with a flustered look on his face, Mingyu just continued smiling. 

"Okay so, I'll have a black coffee, an iced coffee, a green tea and two hot chocolates." Wonwoo said, taking out a wad of cash. "And I'll have a hibiscus tea."

"Alright, so your total comes out to $30.60." Mingyu said. 

Wonwoo handed Mingyu the money, and Mingyu made sure that their fingers, while taking the money and handing back the change and receipt. He definitely missed Wonwoo. 

"Okay, so move to your left or go take a seat." Mingyu said to the group of people. "Have a good day."

"You too," Wonwoo said. "See you tomorrow." He added in before leaving with his friends to take a seat in the corner of the cafe. 

Mingyu was blushing. Again. 

Tomorrow. He's coming back tomorrow. Thank Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter for updates! 
> 
> \- mingyunators
> 
> [please read the first notes if you haven't!!!!]


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys exams are finally over !! sorry for this really short filler chapter but it builds up to whats happening next!! expect a new chapter soon though ! as usual, thank you for reading !
> 
> ps. 2000 hits happened so thank you sm for that!!!

"So hyung, since exam period is over now," Wonwoo started, taking a sip of his drink. "What are you planning on doing for your birthday party? It's already been like, three weeks since your birthday right?" 

Seungcheol pretended to think about it for a moment. Of course he was going to do the usual - have a movie night plus a slumber party, just like how everyone else's birthdays were celebrated in the group. Except this time Seungcheol wanted to do a little something special for Wonwoo and his current problem as well. 

Ever since Minghao told him that his best friend, Mingyu had a crush on Wonwoo, Seungcheol was ecstatic. He'd been planning ideas on how to get those two together without them knowing. He's already told the rest of the group, excluding Wonwoo, about the great news and now they just have to do something about it.

"Of course we're just having another movie night and sleep over." Seungcheol answered, looking around the group, smiling. He's already explained to the group of his foolproof-no-possible-way-of-failing plan of inviting Minghao and his group over to the slumber party. He thought it could give Wonwoo a proper chance to finally interact with Mingyu outside of Starbucks. 

"But doesn't that get boring?" Wonwoo asked. "We're all old enough to drink and go clubbing."

"Except Chan. Sorry Chan." Joshua added.

"No problem." Chan said.

"Almost all of us are in our twenties, we should be doing grown up stuff, not having movie nights and sleepovers." 

"Even if we wanted to, would we though?" Jihoon retorted in a monotone voice. 

Wonwoo sighed, defeated. "No."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could invite some other people this time." Seungcheol asked. Movie nights and sleepovers were always held at Soonyoung's and Wonwoo's apartment since they're the only ones in the group that actually have place to themselves while everyone else was still living with their parents. 

"Hyung, of course you can. It's your birthday party. I'll just have to take out the spare couch depending on how many people." Wonwoo said, swirling the remainder of the tea in his cup. "How many?"

"Only around 7 people?" Seungcheol asked, hopeful. "Or if you and Soonyoung aren't comfortable with having that many people over, then we can just do something else." Guilt tripping - one of Seungcheol's greatest talents. 

"I'm fine with it as long as Wonwoo is." Soonyoung answered, smirking. Seungcheol high-fived him under the table. 

"Of course I'm fine with it!" Wonwoo immediately said. "They just gotta follow the rules because Soonyoung and I don't wanna get in trouble with our landlord." 

"I promise they're good people," Seungcheol grinned. "I'm pretty sure you know them." 

"Oh even better." Wonwoo nodded. "So it's settled then?"

"It's settled. Slumber party movie night this friday!"

Seungcheol laid on his bed later that night and sent a text to Minghao inviting his entire group and explained the plan. This was going to be one hell of a ride. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

 **8:17pm - cooouuuppsss:** yo hao come to my movie night and slumber party on friday at 8pm with my group!!!!! its for my birthday from like 3 weeks ago lol

 **8:19pm - cooouuuppsss:** AND INVITE UR GROUP TOO!!!! 

 **8:19pm - cooouuuppsss:** like. everyone. including mingyu 

 

 

 

"Guys," Minghao looking up from his phone to turn to the group before him. "A friend of mine invited all of us to his movie night slash slumber party with his group." 

"A slumber party?" Seokmin laughed. "How old is this guy? Twelve?" 

"It's Seungcheol hyung, you walnut." 

Seokmin laughed even harder. "Of course it is! Sure, I can go. It was his birthday like three weeks ago, wasn't it?" 

"Wait - wait." Mingyu's eyes widened. "You mean Wonwoo's Seungcheol?" 

"Yes, Gyu. Wonwoo's Seungcheol." Minghao answered. "And yeah it was his birthday awhile back but because of exams, he couldn't celebrate it."

"Ohh, go figures." Seokmin said. "Yeah, then I'll definitely go."

"You going, babe?" Minghao asked Jun.

"Duh, with you, i'll go anywhere." Jun replied, causing Minghao to blush a bright crimson.

Minghao looked down at his phone as he received another message from Seungcheol. 

 

 

 **8:24pm - cooouuuppsss** : u c its not only a birthday party for me but its also like a plan to try and get wonwoo and mingyu together yknow

 

 

Minghao's jaw internally dropped.  _Of course._

"Stop it you sap, you're embarrassing me." Minghao swatted Jun's hand away that was slowly creeping on his shoulder while shoving the phone in Jun's face, showing him the latest message. 

"Now we're definitely going. What about you four?" He said, pointing to Seungkwan, Vernon, Mingyu and Jeonghan. 

"Sure, I'll go." Vernon turned his head to Seungkwan. "What about you?" 

"I'll come!" Seungkwan says, excitedly. "Seungcheol seemed cool from what I remember of him." 

"He said two words, Seungkwan." Vernon replied. 

"And what about it?" Seungkwan asked, crossing his arms.

"Those two words were ice and chocolate." Vernon said, raising his eyebrows, causing the group to laugh. 

"And what about you, Jeonghan hyung?" Minghao looked over to Jeonghan who was currently trying to take a selfie on Snapchat

Jeonghan sighed as he fixed his fringe. "I guess I can. I might not stay for the sleepover though since I don't really know anyone besides Wonwoo that well." 

"Okay then. We're all going?" Minghao asked.

"Wait." Mingyu said, looking around the group. "You said his group will also be there."

Minghao nodded. "I did." 

"So.." Mingyu fiddled with his fingers. "Does that include Wonwoo?" He mumbled. 

The room erupted in groans and laughs as Vernon and Jeonghan, who were sitting next to Mingyu, poked at his shoulder lightly. 

"What?! It's a genuine question!" 

Minghao shooked his head but was smiling nonetheless. "Yes, your boyfriend will be there, you nerd."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Mingyu turned his head to lean on his arm. 

"Well you two sure act like it." Jeonghan teased. 

"Okay, so we're all going?" Minghao asked the group one more time. Sounds of agreement rung throughout the room. "Okay, i'll just send the confirmation text then."

 

 

 **8:35pm - haohow:** we're all coming!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter for updates!
> 
> \- mingyunators


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHAPTER STILL UNEDITED]
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a MESS. 
> 
> Anyway, this is coming to an end soon and tbh i might cry when it does. 
> 
> last chapter i said there would be an update soon but this one took longer than expected because I had writers block. But I hope you liked this chapter and hope you look forward to the next one !!

"Okay everyone, let's go through the list!" Wonwoo says, tapping his pen on his clip board.

It's the night of the party and Wonwoo has never been so nervous in his life. Seungcheol's other friends were coming over, _people he barely knew_ were coming over and Wonwoo wants to make a good first impression at the least. 

Seungcheol already mentioned that Seokmin and Minghao would be coming which was understandable but he still had no idea of who the other five people were. He's asked Seungcheol about them but he'd always just tell him to "trust me on this one."

"Alright, do we have food?" Wonwoo asks. 

"Check!" Chan yells from the kitchen counter. 

"What about the drinks?" 

"Also check." Chan replies. 

"Do we have enough pairs of pillows and blankets?"

"Yes we do!" Soonyoung says as he flops face first into the mountain pillows that currently occupied the living room floor. 

"Seungcheol hyung," Wonwoo says, turning over to Seungcheol who was laying back on the sofa. "Is it certain that everyone will be sleeping over?" 

"I'm not sure that everyone will but we should lay out the extra sheets just in case." Seungcheol replies. 

"Okay so we'll just leave those there...." Wonwoo muttered to himself, pen tapping getting faster. 

"Hey, what are you so worked up for?" Joshua asks, entering the living room. 

Wonwoo takes a moment to breathe because lord knows, he needs it. He thinks for a moment, there really isn't anything to be worried about, right? Seungcheol said they were good people, kind and caring, so there's no reason to be stressed over nothing.

"You're right, hyung." Wonwoo lets the tension in his shoulders drop and lets out a huge sigh of relief. "I guess I just wanted to make a good first impression on Seungcheol hyung's other friends."

"Pffft." Jihoon scoffs from the counter. "Like we said, we're pretty sure you've already talked to them like once at least, so just relax a bit."

Everyones heads turn towards the door as the sound of the door bell ringing chimes throughout the room. 

_Shit. They're here._

Wonwoo takes one more deep breath as he turns to look at everyone in the room before hesitantly shuffling towards the door. 

Familiar voices from quiet whispers and can giggles can be heard on the other side of the door as Wonwoo came closer and closer. 

 

_"Guys, come on, be quiet."_

_"Why don't you be quiet."_

_"Well, why don't you be qui- OW!"_

_"YOU GUYS, SHUTUP."_

 

Was that.. Seungkwan? A confused expression placed itself on Wonwoo's face. He turned towards Seungcheol who was innocently smiling, obviously trying hard not to break into laughter. He knew Seungcheol was friends with Minghao and Seokmin but since when was he friends with Seungkwan?

Wonwoo swore they had only met once - on the same day when the group went out to Starbucks. And even then, Seungcheol had only asked to order an iced chocolate. 

The bell chimes again. 

 _Okay deep breaths, Wonwoo. You can do this._ He tells himself. 

Wonwoo places his hand on the door knob, slowly turning it. He opens the door and...

"Surprise!" 

Wonwoo looks at the group stood squished together in the hallway. He notices Seokmin and Minghao at the front, smiling and holding bags which most likely contained Seungcheol's presents. Then he notices Seungkwan and Jeonghan next to them too, presents also in hand. Next to them were two people he didn't know, smiling and waving awkwardly to the side. 

Then last but not least, _Kim Fucking Mingyu._  

He notices Mingyu standing near the back of the group, smiling with his cute canines bared while holding up a box wrapped with Christmas decorations. 

 _Cute as always_. Wonwoo thinks before _slamming the door shut_ in the groups face.

Wonwoo's mind was racing, he didn't know what to do. They were the last people he expected to be at Seungcheol's party.

_What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck._

Seungcheol and Jihoon burst into laughter, high-fiving each other and rolling onto the floor. Wonwoo looked up at Seungcheol with a confused expression. 

"He just..... slammed the door shut...... in their faces!" Seungcheol said in between breaths. He was laughing too hard to form proper sentences. 

Anger quickly replaced his anxiety as he sped walked over to the two.

"Were you guys planning this the whole time!?" Wonwoo asks, pointing to the two.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seungcheol says, still giggling. 

"Him! Mingyu! Outside! What the fuck you guys!?" Wonwoo isn't one to swear out loud often but when he does it's only when he's  _really_ angry. The tone of his voice was enough to shut everyone up, a clear indication of Wonwoo's frustration. 

"Maybe we did plan it...." Chan mumbled, shoulders rising. 

" _Maybe!?"_ Wonwoo shouts. He's livid. Had he not explained on multiple occasions that he didn't need their help? "I can't believe you guys!" Wonwoo's hands shot up to cover his face to prevent his tears of frustration from falling. "I  _told_ you to stop trying to get us together. I _told_ you guys I can do it by myself!"

By now, everyone was quiet. He looked at Seungcheol, who was staring at the floor. This was maybe the longest time he's ever stayed quiet. 

"I - Wonwoo, please." Joshua said, trying to calm him down. 

"No!" Wonwoo was practically yelling. He's lost control of his emotions, the people outside the room can probably hear him but right now that's the least of his worries. "Seungcheol hyung, I get you want to see me happy, I know that you think that I'm hermit and that I don't socialise enough, I get that you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart but -" Wonwoo's voice cracks.

"Wonwoo.." Soonyoung says. 

"This is why you didn't tell me who was coming, because you knew I wouldn't let him come over." Wonwoo finally lets a tear slip. "I just wanted to do this by myself for once." 

The bell chimes once again. How long has it been since the door was slammed shut. A minute? Two minutes? Wonwoo doesn't care.

"You guys take that." He says before storming up to his room. 

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo's lying on his bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars that are stuck to his ceiling. He needs to take them off some day. 

He turns over and looks at the clock. It's only been around 10-ish minutes since that shit show happened, although it feels like it's been over an hour. Looking back at it now, maybe he did overreact a little but he can deal with that later. 

He sighs, sitting up, blood rushing to his head, he looks around for nothing in particular and contemplates on whether he should go down and apologise to Seungcheol and the others or just ditch the party for the night. 

 _They can have fun without me._ He thinks to himself. 

He was about to lay back in bed before he hears someone knocking the door. He groans because he cannot be bothered to get up and move but he still does anyway. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He says, dragging himself towards the door way. 

Wonwoo opens the door and comes face to face with Mingyu again.

"Hi." Mingyu says softly. 

Wonwoo's about to slam the door shut again before Mingyu places his foot in between the door and the wall to prevent it from fully closing. 

"Hey hey, whoa." Mingyu says, prying open the door. "Wait, can you let me in? Ow that really hurt." Mingyu whines, bending down and rubbing at the side of his foot the door hit. He was wearing socks - marvel themed - but it's not like that would've prevented any pain. 

"Sorry about that.." Wonwoo mumbles, slowly opening the door. Mingyu immediately jumps up, any traces of pain vanishing. 

"No problem!" Mingyu says. 

Wonwoo gives himself a moment to stare at the boy. They've only ever talk whenever they were on opposite sides of a counter so Wonwoo had never realised how tall Mingyu actually was.

He would've looked really intimidating if it weren't for that really cute face of his, and because Mingyu looked really snuggly, wearing an oversized jumper and black sweatpants only amplified his cuteness. It also wasn't helping the fact that Wonwoo was absolutely dying right now. 

"So.. Um." Mingyu rubbed the back of his head. "They - No. I wanted to come talk to you."

_Oh right, the argument._

"I'm sorry." Wonwoo blurts out again. He doesn't know why he's apologising to Mingyu but he just really felt the need to. 

"Wait no, don't be." Mingyu said, stepping closer, entering Wonwoo's room. "I just.. I heard you shouting just then and I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" Wonwoo's cheeks felt hot as blood began to rush to his face. If it weren't for the dim lighting of his room, his non-existent cover would have been blown just then. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Well now I am at least." Wonwoo tilts his head down, not wanting to look at Mingyu. "I'm sorry for slamming the door in your faces." 

Mingyu laughs. "No, it's okay. It was kind of funny honestly." Wonwoo lifts his head up, finding the confidence to smile along with Mingyu. 

"I don't really know much about what's going on right now but I really do hope you're okay." Mingyu says, fiddling with his hands. "I was wondering if you're still gonna come downstairs.. I came because I thought it would give us a chance to talk outside of Starbucks."

Wonwoo was stunned. He didn't know what to say so he just let Mingyu keep talking.

"- And for Seungcheol's birthday party of course but you mainly." Mingyu continues. "Um, I mean only if you're fine with it. I understand if you still need some time with whatever you need but I was just saying it would be cool if you came downstairs with us." 

Wonwoo was at a lost for words. Mingyu came for him?

"Oh geez I'm rambling again. Um, again, it's okay if you don't wanna join." Mingyu says, quieter. "Okay I guess I'll go now. I'll be downstairs with everyone else." 

Wonwoo stood still in his place for a moment, having to process everything that Mingyu just said to him. He watched as Mingyu turned his back and walked towards the door. 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Wonwoo may be a bit mad at his group for backstabbing him, but he likes Mingyu more than he's mad at them, so. 

Wonwoo internally sighs. _Now or never,_  he thinks before lunging forward towards Mingyu and grabbing his hand. 

Mingyu turns his head back in surprise, but a smile immediately formed on his face when he realised what happened. 

Wonwoo didn't dare look up at Mingyu. He'd die of embarrassment and he was already embarrassed enough. "Wait, I'm coming downstairs." Wonwoo mumbles. 

Mingyu let's out a cheer as he locked the hold on Wonwoo's hand and drags him out of his room. "Everyone's gotten ready for the movie so, let's go watch!" 

 

 

 

The walk downstairs was short, but it felt so long. Wonwoo was ready to combust because they were holding hands the entire way there and if Mingyu had noticed anything, he didn't say anything about it, nor did he let go. 

They reached the living room, and as Mingyu had said before, everyone was there, laying on the couches and bean bags watching as 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' played on the television. 

The lights were off and platters of food and drinks sat on the table in front. Wonwoo let go of Mingyu's hand before the two of them reached the group and tip toe'd their way over to the space on the couch next to Chan, Seungkwan and Vernon. Soonyoung, who was sharing the biggest bean bag with Seokmin notices the both of them and offers a smiley wave to which Wonwoo waves back. 

Wonwoo watches Mingyu sit down, immediately filling up the rest of the space on the couch, leaving no room for Wonwoo. The couch was pretty small anyway, it was only meant for four people, maybe five if the people were small enough. He's about to sit on the floor before Mingyu moves over to the side and pulls Wonwoo next to him. 

It's a tight fit, and Wonwoo is way closer to Mingyu than he intended but it's not like he's complaining. He looks around and notices Seungcheol and Jeonghan sitting really close together which was odd since there was so much space around them. Minghao and Jun were cuddled on the floor, both of them wrapped in the same blanket while Joshua and Jihoon sat at the sides, in their own individual bean bags. 

"If you get scared you can lean on me or I can take you back up to your room." Mingyu whispers in his ear. 

He blushes but doesn't look at Mingyu, instead, he focuses on the television. 

"Sure thing." Wonwoo whispers back. He wasn't one to get scared easily but just for tonight, he can pretend. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for updates !
> 
> \- mingyunators


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHAPTER STILL UNEDITED] 
> 
> omg my chapters are getting shorter and shorter sorry :( but! I do have something big planned for the next chapter hehe. get ready for sleepover games ;* so uhh comment some games you'd like to see them play? heh
> 
> until next time!! thank you for reading 
> 
> ps. this chapter contains some extremely minor spoilers for 2010's Nightmare on Elm street !!

If Wonwoo could describe how he's feeling with one word right now, it would be 'facepalm.' Of course there's always a catch when it comes to cute, manly-ish guys who try to act tough. 

Wonwoo tried not to laugh as Mingyu cowered into his shoulder and covered his face, attempting to 'hide' from the movie but to no avail. 

It was the scene where Freddy Krueger started showing up in Nancy's dream at the grocery store. Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungcheol, Jun, Seungkwan and Mingyu weren't afraid to show their fear and  _screamed_. 

Soonyoung and Seokmin jumped onto each other, Jeonghan was too busy laughing at Seungcheol who was still attempting to put on his tough act, Jun simply stuffed his face into Minghao's shoulder and Mingyu linked his arms with Wonwoo's, tight. 

Seungkwan on the other hand began jumping in his spot, ready to fight. 

"GET UP NANCY." Seungkwan shouted, causing everyone to laugh and forget about the movie for a moment. 

"Kwannie, wai-" Vernon attempted to get Seungkwan to calm down. 

"FIGHT HIM, YOU CAN DO IT." 

"Babe ple-"

"YOU CAN DO IT, I BELIEVE IN YOU." Seungkwan shouted even louder and began pumping his fist in the air. 

"Okay guys, calm down, let's continue watching." Chan said, clutching his sides from laughing to hard.

The laughter died down and Seungkwan settled back into his spot with Vernon's arm around his shoulder.

"I would've beat his ass." Seungkwan muttered, crossing his arms. "Just saying."

"I know babe." Vernon smiled, quickly pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "I know." 

Wonwoo looked over to Mingyu. He noticed his jaw was clenched tight and his arm was trembling hard. Wonwoo suddenly felt bad for laughing earlier, they still didn't know each other that well and when the topic of movies came up, they only ever talked about ones that were action based. 

The sound of screaming comes from the television and the group erupts in frightened shouts once again. Mingyu jumps in his spot but doesn't make a noise and his arm that's wrapped around Wonwoo's tightens. 

"Hey, you good?" Wonwoo whispers. 

"Yeah. Good." Mingyu whispers back but doesn't look at Wonwoo. 

"Do you want me to walk you back up to the room?" Wonwoo smiled, trying to joke with him. 

"No, it's okay." Mingyu replied, not getting the memo.

Wonwoo frowns but just nods and decides not to ask anymore questions. He still didn't know what to do and the guilt of making fun of someone who was genuinely frightened settled deeper into Wonwoo's skin. 

By instinct, Wonwoo began tracing circles on Mingyu's arm. It was something that Wonwoo did to calm someone down whenever they were sad or upset. He didn't know the magic behind it but it always seemed to do the trick.

This caught Mingyu by surprise and looked over to Wonwoo who simply smiled back. Mingyu offered a small smile back and Wonwoo could see the tension in his shoulders drop and his shaking stopping a bit. 

Chan noticed this and smiled at Wonwoo. 

"Ooh," Chan leaned closer to Wonwoo and whispered so that only he could hear it. "Get it." 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and tried to suppress his smile. He wasn't going to let Chan, who was basically his little brother, make fun of him.

"Chan, stop it." Wonwoo playfully snapped back, jabbing at his sides.

"Ow - okay!" Chan quietly giggled. 

And that's how it went for the remainder of the movie. Whenever Mingyu jumped or got visibly scared, Wonwoo would find a way to silently comfort him and someone would look at him with a knowing smile. 

But Wonwoo didn't care. He'd take a bullet for any of his friends if it meant they were okay. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Just like that, the movie was over and everyone was back to normal again. 

"Yeah whatever," Seungcheol scoffed. "It wasn't even that scary." 

Joshua rolled his eyes and smiled. "Didn't you hide under the covers when one of the characters died?" 

"I was checking my messages under the sheets so the light wouldn't bother anyone." Seungcheol retorted. 

"Your phone was on the counter the entire time." Jihoon replied. "Try again." 

Seungcheol just stuck his tongue out, defeated and decided to leave it at that. 

"Well, that was fun." Mingyu turned to Wonwoo, smiling. "Honestly, I agree with Seungcheol hyung, you guys were scared for no reason." He joked. 

Wonwoo perked up his eyebrows and scoffed. 

"Do I need to remind you that you were the one who offered a shoulder to lean on in case I was scared?" Wonwoo retorted, smirking. The group over heard the conversation and began laughing, causing Mingyu to blush. 

"Wai-" 

"Weren't you the one who was shaking during that grocery store scene?" Wonwoo pressed further. "Which, by the way, wasn't scary at all." He said, looking at the group of people who screamed during that scene. 

Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Seokmin, Jun and Mingyu turned quiet while the rest of the group laughed louder.

"And wasn't I the one who ended up comforting you in the end?" Wonwoo finished smugly. 

"Yeah," Chan agreed. "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you two were making out." 

"Chan!" Joshua scolded, throwing a pillow at him.

"What?!" Chan said, blocking the pillow, smoothly. "You know I'm correct."

This caused the group too erupt in ooh's and ah's at the two except for Seungcheol, who avoided eye contact with Wonwoo and stayed quiet. Wonwoo blushed but kept his posture where as Mingyu had to cover his face, hiding. 

"Okay, fine." Mingyu mumbled. "Maybe I was scared."

"Exactly." Wonwoo smiled triumphantly.

"Okay," Seungcheol spoke up, scratching the back of his head. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Wonwoo remembered back to the argument they had earlier and Wonwoo's mood dropped once again. Seungcheol didn't deserve the way he snapped at him. Even though Wonwoo wasn't happy with how he was acting he understands he was doing it out of his kindness and because he cared for him. And it was something that Wonwoo could appreciate, even if it went too far at times. 

He watched Seungcheol stand up and walk towards the hallway. Wonwoo immediately stood up from his spot and followed him. 

"Wait, Seungcheol hyung." By the time Wonwoo got up, Seungcheol was already half way down the hallway, Wonwoo had to jog over to catch up. He wasn't the most athletic so he was already huffing and out of breath. "Geez, you're a really fast walker." Wonwoo huffed, in between breaths. 

"Oh, Wonwoo." Seungcheol seemed surprised, reaching out with his hand but stopping it half way. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Wonwoo waved him off. "I just wanted to say-"

"I'm sorry." Seungcheol said, cutting Wonwoo off. "I'm sorry for planning this all behind your back." 

Wonwoo was taken back by surprise. "Wait." 

"I wasn't thinking," Seungcheol continued. "And I just wanted you to be happy." 

"Wait." Wonwoo tried to talk again was cut off by Seungcheol once more. 

"I know that sometimes I go over the top but it's only because I care about you guys." The lighting in the hallway was dim but Wonwoo could see Seungcheol's eyes turn glassy.

"Hyung.." Wonwoo whispered. He took a step forward and slowly enveloped Seungcheol in his arms. Seungcheol laid his head against his shoulder and Wonwoo could hear him sniffing quietly.

"I'm sorry, too." Wonwoo said. "For snapping at you and the guys like that." 

"What?" Seungcheol raised his head to look at Wonwoo. "You had a perfect reason to be mad, so don't be sorry."

"But I still did it even though I knew you were doing it out of the kindness of your heart." Wonwoo chuckled but it was barely audible. "And for that, I'm sorry."

It was quiet for a few moments until Seungcheol snorted and started giggling. This caught Wonwoo off guard, which only made him join in the chuckling and soon it was just the both of them laughing together in the hallway. 

"I guess we're both sorry." Seungcheol smiled, wiping away at his tears. Wonwoo smiled back, nodding in agreement. "So, I guess we're good?" Seungcheol asked. 

"We're good." Wonwoo repeated. Seungcheol stepped forward and hugged Wonwoo once more.

This time, it was Wonwoo's turn to stuff his face into Seungcheol's shoulder. If there was one thing that Wonwoo loved about Seungcheol, it was his hugs. They were comforting and felt like a home that Wonwoo can always come back to. It made Wonwoo feel protected and always calmed him down.

"But next time you do something like this, at least let me know. Okay?" Wonwoo said. 

"I promise," Seungcheol smiled. "Okay, I really have to go pee now." Seungcheol said, releasing Wonwoo from his grasp. 

"Oh, right. Okay I'll see you downstairs." Wonwoo smiled, turning around and walking back to the group. 

"Wait," Seungcheol said. Wonwoo turned around to look at Seungcheol who was at the threshold of the bathroom door. "I have something planned for after I'm done peeing." 

"Oh geez," Wonwoo laughed. "Okay what is it?" 

Seungcheol smirked. "We're playing games." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter for updates! 
> 
> \- mingyunators


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CHAPTER STILL UNEDITED]
> 
> hi everyone!!! i hope you like this chapter, and im sorry it took so long. 
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> ps. happy halloween!!

Wonwoo wasn't expecting what Seungcheol meant by 'playing games.' He thought Seungcheol would've tried getting him and Mingyu together again by playing games like truth or dare or spin the bottle, but not fucking  _Twister._ And it wasn't just any Twister, but Ultimate Twister.

Jeonghan look at the instruction manual in his hands, quickly skimming over anything that was unnecessary and moving onto the more important parts. 

"Okay," Jeonghan announced. "It says here we can have up to 8 people playing in one game." 

"Holy crap, how big is the mat?" Chan asked. 

"Hm, must be pretty big." Said Jihoon, who seemed generally uninterested. 

"That's what she said." Seokmin said, laughing while Soonyoung high-fived him in return. 

The Twister mat was laid out on the centre of the living room floor, where the table was moved aside to make some more space. Seungcheol, being the oldest, volunteered to be the first spinner and randomly chose 8 people to play.

"I'll be out the first round." Jihoon raised his hand, volunteering. "I suck at Twister." 

"Yeah, me too." Minghao followed. 

"Me three." Jun said, wrapping his arm around Minghao's. "I'll play the next round." 

Wonwoo was about to raise his hand and volunteer as the last person to be out the first round. He much rather favoured puzzles and other games that challenge your mind, rather than physical games that require strength and stamina anyway.

Joshua cut him off before he could do so. 

"I'll be the last person." Joshua said and walked over to the vacant spot next to Seungcheol. 

"So I didn't even need to choose people at random." Seungcheol huffed. "Okay we're all set then? We'll go in age order, okay?"

"Oh you're all going down!" Soonyoung grinned. "I'm the best at this game."

"Oh yeah?" Seungkwan said, walking up to Soonyoung with his arms crossed and chin held high,.

"Nah, you guys just haven't seen my skills yet." Vernon said, playfully punching them both in the arms.

"Guys, guys." Jeonghan said smugly. "You're all going to lose to me, alright? So take it easy." This caused everyone to begin trash talking each other jokingly, even going as far as going a bit physical with gentle nudges and pokes. 

"Everyone!" Seungcheol shouted which caused everyone to die down. "Let's settle this with a bet, alright? The winner gets fifty cents each from the losers." 

This peaked Wonwoo's interest. His original plan was to get out as quickly as possible but now since there's a bet involved...

"So thats like, $3.50 to the winner?" Chan asked. 

"Yup!" Seungcheol smiled. "Just to make things more interesting."

"Alright!" Seokmin laughed. "Watch out everyone, when I win, It'll be drinks on me." 

"Okay, let's start!"

"Just so you know," Mingyu walked up next to Wonwoo and said quietly. "I'm gonna beat you." 

Wonwoo smiled. "Alright, another reason to win. You're on." 

And after that, the round begun. The first two rounds were generally easy, Wonwoo didn't need to even move around nor have to touch the mat with his hands. But as the rounds went on for longer, the more complicated the positions became and the less space on the mat was exposed. 

Miraculously, by the sixth round, no one was out yet. Wonwoo tried to look around in his odd position, looking at the silent people around him too focused on winning the game and getting the $3.50. 

 

Wonwoo was spread out in a position that looked like he was trying to do push ups, and it didn't help that Soonyoung was bent like a bridge on top of him, threatening to fall over. He could feel his arms getting more tired and tired as time went on, he could feel them about to give out under his weight but Wonwoo was going to win this. $3.50 wasn't much, but it was enough to get him another small drink at Starbucks. 

"Okay, Seokmin." Seungcheol said, spinning the wheel. "Left leg green." 

Wonwoo looked behind himself where Seokmin laid, he saw trickles of sweat falling down the sides of his face and he was breathing so heavily that Wonwoo was worried he was going to pass out or have a stroke. 

He watched Seokmin slowly attempt to slip his left leg under Seungkwan and Jeonghan in attempt to get to the green circle. Wonwoo was impressed to say the least, he could see how much pressure Seokmin was putting on his right side of his body, he was surprised that he hadn't fell over by now. 

"Closer, closer," Seokmin grumbled. He was almost there until Seokmin's right side finally gave out, causing a chain reaction which made him, Chan and Vernon finally fall over too. 

"Holy," Joshua laughed. "Are you guys okay?" 

"Yeah I just didn't want to be the first one out." Chan smiled. 

"Yeah me too." Included Vernon. 

"Whatever, I just felt bad for you guys so I took one for the team." Seokmin bragged. 

"Okay! Mingyu, your turn." Seungcheol spun the wheel. "Right hand blue." 

Around four rounds passed and by now and Wonwoo's limbs were burning, and it felt like they were on fire. He could feel his body about to collapse but the satisfaction of beating everyone was telling him not to. Seungkwan had finally gotten out last round after not being able to place his right hand under his body to the other side of the mat and now only Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Mingyu remain. 

"I still beat three people," Seungkwan announced proudly and taking a seat next to his boyfriend. 

Vernon smiled as he wrapped his arm around Seungkwan's waist. "Yeah you did, good job."

"Okay, continuing on. Jeonghan, right foot green." 

'Oooh,' the group taunted.

Jeonghan was already in a weird enough position as is. He was balancing himself like a bridge, his left hand on blue while the rest of his limbs were on the red circles. Wonwoo silently laughed, there was no way he was going to be able to make this change.

After a few tries, Jeonghan finally decided to give up and fall to the ground, earning a few cheers and 'good job's' from the surrounding group.

"Damnit." Jeonghan sighed, getting up and stretching. "That was hell."

"And that leaves Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Mingyu!" Chan cheered. 

"Alright, Soonyoung yours is.." Seungcheol spun the wheel. "Right hand green." 

Wonwoo looked over to Soonyoung who looked like he was barely doing any work. He was on all four limbs, crouched like a frog, both feet on the blue circles and both hands on the yellow. 

Soonyoung caught Wonwoo looking and gave him an evil smirk. Slowly, he reached his hand over to the green side then he  _fell_ _._

"What was that!" Seokmin yelled. 

"Dude, did you even try?" Vernon asked. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face. 

"He didn't even need to try and he still failed." Jihoon retorted. 

"Sorry." Soonyoung gave out a cheeky laugh. "My legs were killing me." 

"Your... legs." Chan repeated, unamused. 

"Okay well, moving on I guess. And now we only have.." A smile of realisation formed on Seungcheol's face when he looked at the last two people remaining on the mat. "Mingyu and Wonwoo."

Slowly, everyone began to realise why Soonyoung gave out so easily. Not Mingyu or Wonwoo though. They were way too focused to on winning to even notice the fact they were the last two people left, let alone who the other person they were sharing the mat was. 

"Ohh!" Said Seungkwan. "I see now, I DEFINITELY would've given out if I were in that position too." He shouted, over exaggerating and giving everyone a wink, which Mingyu and Wonwoo thankfully missed. 

"Yeah, I can see why you'd get tired from laying in that position for so long." Joshua added, playing along. 

"Fuck." Wonwoo quietly mumbled so no one could hear him, his legs, especially, were killing him. "God damnit." He glanced to his side and saw Mingyu, looking back at him, eyes filled with determination. 

"I'm going to beat you." Mingyu mouthed. He smiled with his canines which made Wonwoo almost lose his concentration. 

"In your dreams." Wonwoo mouthed back. 

"Okay, Wonwoo. Right foot green."

Wonwoo looked over to the row of green circles which were on the other side of Mingyu. This wasn't a really hard change for Wonwoo. It released some tension in his leg and it only needed him being flipped over so he could now face the group properly, who were smiling at the duo. 

"Mingyu, right leg blue!"

Mingyu grunted as he reached over to a blue circle that was under Wonwoo. He had to man spread to be able to reach it, which in turn gave Wonwoo a good view of Mingyu's... area.

Wonwoo could feel the heat rising to his face but he still remained calm.

"Sorry." Mingyu smiled sheepishly. 

"Now, left hand green!" Jeonghan shouted.

Wonwoo huffed. The green area was blocked by Mingyu's dumb, big body so he either had to go under or over him. Well, the space between Mingyu's back and the mat was way too narrow for Wonwoo to be able to reach so.. Over it is. 

Wonwoo slowly turned over, making sure to keep his right hand on the blue, left foot on the yellow and right foot on the green. He looked over to where his desired space was, too focused to realise that he was placing himself to hover right over Mingyu. 

"And..." Wonwoo placed his hand on the green circle. "Done!" 

The group erupted in cheers and shouts. 

"Um.." Mingyu said.

Wonwoo could suddenly feel someone breathing down his neck. Slowly, he turned turned and came face to face with Mingyu.

Everyone continued hollering. 

The realisation dawned upon him which made him lose his balance. Wonwoo accidentally let his right leg relax which was a bad idea because It was where most of his weight was distributed. He ended up falling face first on top of Mingyu's chest, in turn making the latter collapse as well. 

"Shit." Wonwoo shouted. "I'm sorry!" He immediately pushed himself of Mingyu, his face beet red with embarrassment. 

"Hey, no biggie." Mingyu smiled. "Honestly, it's okay." He said, waving his hands frantically. "I won anyway."/p> Wonwoo rolled his eyes but his face was still beet red from embarrassment. 

"No winner!" Seungcheol shouted. 

"Wait what!?" Mingyu whined, standing up and pulling Wonwoo along with him. "I should be the winner since Wonwoo fell first, right?"

"Well technically you were the one who touched the mat first." Minghao countered.

"So Wonwoo should've been the winner." Jun added, poking his tongue out. 

Wonwoo remained silent the entire time, still embarrassed from what happened earlier. 

Soonyoung walked over, playfully pushing him on the shoulder. 

"You okay?" Soonyoung asked, barely audible over the group still arguing with each other on who should've been the respectful winner. 

"Yeah," Wonwoo said, letting his shoulders drop. He took a deep breath. "I'm okay, just... yeah." He explained. Honestly, he was a mess right now. He could still feel the warmth of Mingyu's breath on his neck. 

"Do you still want to play Twister? We could play Uno." Soonyoung suggested. He knew Uno was one of Wonwoo's favourite games because he was good at it. He had no mercy when it came to slaughtering anyone at the game. 

"Sure," Wonwoo smiled. 

"Okay, everyone!" Soonyoung turned around to the group. "We're playing Uno!"

 

* * *

 

 

The game of Uno lasted for almost an hour but Wonwoo obviously won, beating Minghao by placing 4 red cards in a row. 

It was already around 1am and everyone was sound asleep, either passed out on the living room floor that was covered in multiple layers of thick blankets, or on the couch. But Wonwoo, for some reason couldn't fall asleep.

He was going to sleep in his own bed but Mingyu, Seungcheol and Soonyoung  _begged_  for him to stay. So now there he was, squished between Seungcheol and Seokmin on the floor. He's still a bit disappointed about not being able to lay next to Mingyu but he says nothing about it. 

His eyes have been closed for the past almost 30 minutes, focusing on the quiet noises of the night. He could hear the faint sound of car horns in the busy streets below but he could mainly hear the quiet snores of the people around him. 

He sighed, pushing himself up from the floor. As hard as he tried, he knew he wasn't going to bed any time soon. He stalked his way over to the bathroom, and turned on the lights. He looked at himself in the mirror, studying his sharp, pointy eyes and - was that a new pimple? 

He ran his hands under the cold tap water, splashing some over his face in the process. He was surprised at how little he thought about Mingyu today. Guess he was overreacting when he burst out at Seungcheol and the others. He smiled to himself, splashing water on his face again, feeling the coolness of it trickle down the sides of his face. 

Today wasn't as bad as he suspected. 

_Now tea._

Wonwoo quietly tip toed back down the stair case, attempting not to wake everyone up in the process. He was successful for the most part except for the last loud creak from when he accidentally tripped on apparently nothing on the last step. He creeped his way over to the kitchen, bending down to reach for the packets of green tea leaves, and fills up the kettle to boil some water.

Wonwoo thought he heard the noise of rustling sheets while he was grabbing a tea bag, but when he looked up, nothing seemed peculiar so he thinks nothing of it.

Everything's fine for a bit, the sound of the kettle is a bit much but definitely not too much to wake anyone up on the other side of the room.

The water finishes boiling and Wonwoo completes his green tea, feeling the warmth from the mug spread across the palms of his hands. He walks over to the group, everyone still sound asleep, snoring away. It's kind of weird, really. Everyone looked so innocent while asleep, It made Wonwoo chuckle because it definitely did not match their personalities when awake. 

He takes his place at the single-person couch by the far side of the group, holding the mug in his hand and embracing the warmth a bit more. He's about to take a sip until he hears the sound of creaking floors on the other side of the room and it absolutely  _terrifies_  Wonwoo. 

Again, he wasn't one to get scared often but he thinks the horror movies may have gotten to him the tiniest bit. 

So he sits and stares at the area the noise came from. The creaks don't happen for another second or two but the next time it did, it was way louder than the last. 

Wonwoo's about to wake everyone up because there could be a potential  _murderer_  in their house until he sees the familiar silhouette of a tall figure emerge from the shadows and it calms him down instantly. It's just Mingyu. 

"Hey." Mingyu whispered, smiling. So he must've been the one rustling earlier. 

"Hi," Wonwoo waves back, setting down the mug on his lap. 

Mingyu quietly walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, next to Wonwoo. It really isn't something that should be considered "attractive" but the way Mingyu side leans towards Wonwoo afterwards has him dying. 

"You're awake." Mingyu said. 

"You too." Wonwoo replied, smiling back. 

"Yeah. I was going to go to the bathroom but I was afraid Freddy Krueger was going to pop up so." Mingyu replies, smiling sheepishly.

Wonwoo laughs, because that's such a Mingyu thing to do.

"I can walk you." Wonwoo suggests. He kind of just wants to be with Mingyu before the slumber party ends. 

"Nah, it's fine." He replies. Wonwoo nods and expects the conversation to end there before Mingyu starts speaking again. 

"So, are you okay now?" Mingyu quietly asks, fiddling with his fingers. 

Wonwoo's about to ask  _why wouldn't he be_  until he remembers how Mingyu came up to his room talk to him earlier. 

He settles with an "I'm good" then lets silence overtake them. The silence is only a tiny bit awkward but it definitely wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice to be in Mingyu's presence. 

After a few minutes, they start talking again. About everything and anything, it was nice. It was like their interactions at Starbucks except without the counter blocking the both of them. 

"So," Mingyu starts, after finishing their talk about the next upcoming movies that they both planned on seeing. Wonwoo could feel the atmosphere around them change and he immediately feels Mingyu tensing up. "I.. kind of know the reason why you were upset earlier."

 _"Oh"_ was all Wonwoo could think. It doesn't surprise him as much as it should but he was damn near shouting, so it was expected that at least one person from outside could hear it. 

After Mingyu realised that Wonwoo wouldn't be responding any time soon, he continues on. 

"Is it really because I was invited? Because you know, Wonwoo, if I make you feel uncomfortable or anything you can always just say, you know?" 

Wait. This wasn't what he expected.

"And when I said I mainly came for you earlier, I hope you know I wasn't trying to be like, _weird,_  or anything." Mingyu says. He's rambling now, which Wonwoo honestly kind of finds adorable. "And I'm sorry for making you fall on top of me during Twister. But I still should've won. Just saying." 

Mingyu was about to continue on until Wonwoo cuts him off. 

"No it's because they didn't tell me you were coming." He tries to explain.

"Huh?" Mingyu whispers back.

"I was caught by surprise when I saw you and the guys at the front door." Wonwoo continues. This only causes Mingyu to raise his eyebrow.

"But why would you be mad?" Mingyu asked in a hush tone, looking to Wonwoo for further explanation. Wonwoo mentally facepalms and takes a deep breath and looks at everyone around the room, sleeping soundly. 

If Wonwoo tells Mingyu that it was because he likes him, it could have two possible outcomes. One, he could get an incredibly cute boyfriend, or two, Mingyu could let him down easy, because in the few months he's known Mingyu, he doesn't think he's the type of person to harshly reject someone. 

Suddenly, Wonwoo hears Minghao's voice playing in his mind. 

_"Hold up. Mingyu likes you too."_

Wonwoo remembered that day so clearly. He didn't believe it at first, and he still doesn't but there was still a small part of him hoping. 

"It was because.." Wonwoo paused. He was probably going to hate himself for this.

_Here goes._

"It's because I like you. And what you heard earlier was me being mad because the others were trying to set us up without my knowledge." 

Wonwoo didn't look at Mingyu the entire time he spoke. Honestly, he was scared of what the younger was going to say or do. He knew he wasn't going to be rude or disgusted because Mingyu wasn't  _like that,_  and that's one of the many things he liked about him. 

It was silent again but this time it was more uncomfortable. It made Wonwoo feel uneasy and makes him think that Minghao  _was_  lying. Wonwoo's fiddling with the mug in his hands, it's lost all its heat by now. 

After a minute or so of silence, he finally looks up, hesitantly though. He's still unsure what Mingyu thought of him now and dear god, he hopes he doesn't think any differently of him and hopes that he could at least still be friends with him. 

Except what Wonwoo saw wasn't what he expected. He sees Mingyu smiling, grinning down at him with  _those damn canines._ He could feel his cheeks heating and his throat go dry so he takes a big gulp of his tea. 

"So... yeah." Wonwoo finishes again. 

"I know." Mingyu replies. Wonwoo could physically hear the smile in his words. 

"What?" 

"I just wanted to hear it from you." He says smugly. 

"You-" Wonwoo was full on blushing. Not even the darkness could mask it, and Mingyu notices this and starts laughing while covering his mouth in an attempt to not wake anyone up. 

"Shut up," Wonwoo says after a moment, hitting the side of Mingyu's thigh. This only makes Mingyu laugh harder though.

After a while of getting Mingyu to stop laughing, they finally calm down and Mingyu is wiping tears off his face. 

Mingyu looks towards Wonwoo, still perched on top of the arm chair. He's still smiling but the moonlight shows the faint redness in his face. Wonwoo hears Mingyu takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"Who told you?" Wonwoo asks. 

"Soonyoung." Mingyu replies.

What the heck? Wonwoo turns towards Soonyoung, still asleep, laying on his side while clutching a pillow. He sighs, he didn't even know Soonyoung interacted with Mingyu without him. 

 _Betrayal._ Wonwoo thinks.

"Yeah, he came into Starbucks one day and I recognised him because he's come with you sometimes." Mingyu explains. "I asked where you were but he said you were sick." 

"Oh." Wonwoo just said. 

"I guess he could tell I was pretty bummed out so he just went 'you know, Wonwoo likes you too.'" 

Wonwoo snaps his head towards Mingyu because 'too'?

Mingyu must've caught the look of confusion on Wonwoo's face because he just laughs.

"Yeah, if it makes you feel better, I like you. A lot, actually." Mingyu says, giggling again. 

Wonwoo goes red again but he just smiles because _he gets to do the same thing_. 

"I know." Wonwoo replies smugly. 

This takes Mingyu back by surprise, he almost falls from his seat on the arm chair but Wonwoo quickly grabs onto Mingyu and steadies him.

"What? Who told you?" Mingyu asks in disbelief. 

"Minghao." 

"What? When?" Mingyu says one more time.

"Remember when you were called to the back by Jeonghan hyung and you asked Minghao to make my drink instead?"

Mingyu doesn't even answer. He just turns towards Minghao, snuggled next to Jun. 

"Betrayal." Mingyu whispers and Wonwoo chuckles. 

Mingyu turns back to Wonwoo after a bit of complaining about 'bad best friends' or something. Wonwoo wasn't really listening, he was more focused on how cute Mingyu looked when he was rambling.

"So.." Mingyu says. 

"So.." Wonwoo repeats. 

"Can I kiss you?" Mingyu whispers. This catches Wonwoo by surprise but he just nods in response, even though he's slightly worried about everyone in the room. They're asleep so Wonwoo guesses it'll be fine. 

Mingyu slowly bent down and Wonwoo's heart is threatening to beat out of his chest. 

"I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?"

"Okay."

And they do. It's messy, quick and Mingyu kind of missed and kissed the corner of Wonwoo's mouth instead but it's  _perfect._  Wonwoo could feel his heart threatening to beat out of his chest, adrenaline rushing through his veins and butterflies were forming in his stomach. It wasn't Wonwoo's first kiss but it did feel like it. 

There wasn't any real heat behind the kiss but the both of their faces were red hot once they pulled apart. They both just look at each other and smile for a bit. Wonwoo still can't believe they just kissed in front of _everyone._ Him and Mingyu's first kiss was in front of their whole friend group and  _they'll never know._

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Mingyu asks, uncertainty in his voice. 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and laughs. They just said they liked each other and kissed, for christ's sake.

"Yes, of course I will." 

This makes Mingyu grin again and bend down to place another small kiss on Wonwoo's lips and Wonwoo just melts _._

"Yeah?" Mingyu asks one more time. 

"Yeah." 

Wonwoo looks back at the digital clock. It's already 2am and they should really be asleep but Wonwoo has never felt more awake in his life. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter!!  
> \- mingyunators


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy!!!!
> 
> The last chapter!!!! I HIGHLY suggest you to listen Chloe Morindo's cover of La Vie En Rose before reading this :-))
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !!

It was Saturday evening and Wonwoo was making his way over to Starbucks to see Mingyu for their date after his shift. They both agreed to go see the new movie, The Meg later. Wonwoo knew that Mingyu wasn't a fan of horror or thriller films so he was actually surprised when the latter had suggested it. 

On his way over, Wonwoo decided to pack Mingyu a small meal, just incase he hadn't eaten yet (and because he has an actual reason to bring him something now). The small lunch box of spicy tteokbokki and fishcakes sat comfortably in a paper bag Wonwoo has clutched in his hands. He wasn't the best cook in the world but he still knew how to make simple foods that tasted decent. 

Wonwoo still remembers the night before (or early morning) so clearly. They didn't end up sleeping until 4am, even though Wonwoo wanted to go to bed as soon as they agreed to go on a date because Mingyu had a shift later that day and Wonwoo didn't want him to be late or go to work tired.

Mingyu on the other hand, had insisted on staying up because he wanted to spend more time talking and cuddling, which made Wonwoo  _melt._ So he had to agree.

They both ended up moving to one of the bigger couches on the far side of the room and just talking like they usually did and snuggling until they both eventually fell asleep with Wonwoo tucked at Mingyu's side. 

They both clearly didn't think about the consequences of falling asleep together until they were both awoken later on with hushed whispers from the group and phones shoved in their faces. 

It was embarrassing and both Wonwoo and Mingyu wanted to shrink into themselves and disappear for the rest of their lives yet all in all it was kind of nice. They didn't even have enough power to tell everyone to delete the photos they took. 

Everyone congratulated them on _finally_ confessing to each other, patting their backs and joking with the rest of the group except Jihoon, who simply just said "I was awake," while smirking at both Mingyu and Wonwoo before moving to the kitchen to make coffee.

This caused Mingyu to choke and sputter on nothing and Wonwoo had to hide his face in the pillows to avoid further embarrassment. They didn't think they were being  _that_ loud, to be honest.

Of course no one knew what this truly meant, they all just assumed he was awake when they confessed to each other but to Wonwoo and Mingyu it suggested that he saw the two of them  _kiss._  

After that, they all had a breakfast which consisted of pancakes, waffles and eggs (cooked proudly by Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Joshua), then everyone headed home for the day. Mingyu's group had to, anyway since half of them had a shift later that day, including Mingyu himself.

And now here he was, standing outside the front door of Starbucks. Wonwoo checked the time to see it was only around 7:30pm. He may have gotten there a bit early because Mingyu's shift ended at around 8pm but waiting a bit won't hurt. Better early than late, right?

He pushed open the door with his free hand, immediately smelling the scent of caffeine that he's grown so used to and finds that it doesn't bother him as much anymore compared to when he first visited. He still thinks it smells gross, though. 

Wonwoo looks to the front, looking for a particular tall boy and almost immediately spots him. It didn't take him very long considering that there weren't that many people he needed to look over. 

He watches him, serving a customer and it doesn't take Mingyu long to realise he's here and when he does, he grins so hard that Wonwoo's afraid his mouth will break. 

Mingyu gives him a small wave to which Wonwoo waves back. It's only a wave and it shouldn't affect Wonwoo as much as it did but it does anyway, it makes him feel all warm and gooey inside, it's like Wonwoo has lost his touch with reality, It's gross. 

Wonwoo ends up waiting in line to order a small drink for the chilly weather. It's cold but it's not like it's unbearable but it's still enough to make Wonwoo wear three layers.

Customer after customer and Wonwoo's getting closer to the counter. He's made sure to rehearse his order at least ten times in his head which is dumb but he forgot they were already friends for a second, which meant he doesn't need to worry about stuffing up his orders. 

"Okay, please move to your left and have a good day!" Mingyu says, cheerfully. 

The girl in front of him giggled and waved. "Thanks, you too." 

Wonwoo finally took a step forward and Mingyu smiled. They both did, they just smiled at each other and said nothing for a few seconds. They do this way too often, Wonwoo thinks, until Mingyu finally breaks the silence.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" Mingyu grins playfully. Wonwoo snorts and shoves the paper bag of his food into his chest.

Mingyu places a hand on his chest and does an over-exaggerated gasp before taking the bag and looking inside. 

"Is this for me?" Mingyu asks. 

"Yeah, I cooked a bit before leaving the house." Wonwoo answered back chuckling. 

"Oh, it's spicy tteokbokki and fishcakes!" Mingyu said as he opened the container. "My favourite, how'd you know?"

"You told me last night, you dork."

"Yeah I did." Mingyu smiled, placing the paper bag under the counter. "I'll eat this after my shift." Wonwoo just nods in response. 

"You got here really early for our date huh?" Mingyu asks smugly. Wonwoo blushes but just rolls his eyes. The girl from earlier who was now standing next to Wonwoo seems to overhear their conversation yet says nothing, Wonwoo doesn't fail to notice the look of shock and disappointment on her face, though.

He could still see her from his peripheral vision and it leaves a Wonwoo with a kind of uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't late." Wonwoo mumbled. 

"I know. Even if you were late, I'd still wait for you, you know?" Mingyu grinned. And there goes Mingyu again, being cheesy as usual. Wonwoo's not complaining, though. 

"I know." Wonwoo replies. The girl from earlier continues to look at them as if she's about to call the police and Wonwoo felt the atmosphere go really humid, suddenly.

"Well, my shift ends in like 20 minutes. Wait for me here?" Mingyu asks and Wonwoo nods again. "Sweet. So are you gonna order anything? It'll be on the house."

Wonwoo smiles once again. "Yeah, I'll just get a small green tea." Wonwoo watches Mingyu take a small cup, write Wonwoo's name on it then punch everything into the register. He doesn't even bother giving Wonwoo the receipt and just tells him to wait and he'll call him.

"You're gonna get fired one day, you know?" Wonwoo says. "You're gonna run the business bankrupt with all the free stuff you give me."

"Minghao and Seungkwan do it for Jun and Vernon. Jeonghan hyung doesn't really mind either as long as he knows them so I don't see why I can't." Mingyu flushed and Wonwoo's heart flutters. 

"Okay well, thank you." Wonwoo says and finds that he kind of wants to kiss Mingyu right now. 

Mingyu must sense this because he slowly leans forward on the counter and just smiles in Wonwoo's face.

"Now..." Mingyu whispers. Wonwoo can feel blood quickly rushing to his face. "Move." 

Well, that wasn't what Wonwoo was expecting. His face instantly drops and he's about to turn around and go take a seat when Mingyu stops him.

"Just kidding." Mingyu chuckles and pulls him back to place a quick peck on his forehead. It kind of surprises Wonwoo at first even though he did want it because they're in  _public._

Wonwoo could feel the eyes of everyone in the store on the both of them. Mingyu doesn't really seem to care though, which calms him down a bit.

But still, he kind of wants to die for the thousandth time again but there are people watching and that would be bad for his image.

"Now you can go." Mingyu says, poking him in the cheek. 

And Wonwoo does. He finds a seat not too far away from the counter so he can still see Mingyu and pulls out his phone, scrolling through social media and reading the daily news. 

After a bit, his name is finally called by Mingyu and he walks up to the counter. 

"Here's your drink." Mingyu says, handing over the warm beverage and making their fingers slightly touch. 

"Thank you." Wonwoo smiles.

"See you in fifteen." Mingyu says before going back to the next customer in line. 

Wonwoo walked back to his previous spot and immediately took a sip of his drink, which was a bad idea because it was still hot and it burns his tongue a bit. Instead, he just chooses to examine the cute cup. It had little pumpkin and leaf designs on it, fit for the halloween season.

He looks at the way Mingyu writes his name, it messy but at the same time, it's neat. it's very Mingyu.

Then, Wonwoo sees some more writing on the other side, it's small and he would've missed it if he didn't look at the cup closely.

Wonwoo looks closer and see's that it's a small message. 

'You are a cu-tea! :-)' it reads.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and chuckles, his face colouring a bit. He looks back up to see Mingyu cheerfully serving a customer and Mingyu looks back at him, waving.

Wonwoo wonders what he did in his past life to deserve this. 

Before he knew it, fifteen minutes flew by quickly. Wonwoo may have sneaked a few photos of Mingyu and set one of them as his new wallpaper but who needs to know? 

"Hey, you ready?" Mingyu says, walking up to Wonwoo and grabbing his hand. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." Wonwoo says, getting up and intertwines his hands with Mingyu's. 

"See you, Jeonghan hyung!" Mingyu calls out, before pulling both of them out the door, into the chill night. 

"See you, Gyu!" Jeonghan calls out from the back. "Have fun on your date!" 

"Whatever!" Mingyu snaps back, face going red. "So, to the movies?" Mingyu says. He's changed out of his uniform and into more casual clothes. He looks good, Wonwoo thinks. 

"To the movies." 

 

* * *

 

 

The date goes well, Mingyu surprises Wonwoo by paying for both their movie tickets (two adult tickets aren't cheap) but Wonwoo pays for the drinks and popcorn so they're both even. Mingyu whines though, and complains about how he was the one who asked him on a date so he should be the one paying.

"Well I was the one who agreed so I should at least pay for something!" Wonwoo fires back. It doesn't make sense but it does make Mingyu oblige to letting Wonwoo pay in the end. 

They both take their seats near the back of the cinema, which wasn't too full since the movie's been out for a couple weeks now. 

Throughout the film, Mingyu doesn't jump and scream as much as Wonwoo thought he would've, but he does do those little cliché things that you see in movies like the typical 'yawning then placing their arms over the other's shoulder' move, and even sneaking a few pecks here and there.

Needless to say, Wonwoo didn't really pay much attention to the movie.

It's already nearing 11:00 pm by the time they've finished with the movie, they didn't know what to do after so they're currently just roaming the streets, making their way towards Wonwoo's apartment, hand in hand and talking. 

Surprisingly, there were still a fair amount of people out, considering the time it was. It was mostly just people heading home for the day or groups of friends hanging out, though.

"So, what do you think about the ocean?" Mingyu asks, swaying their hands. 

"Scary, majestic, beautiful." Wonwoo replies. "I mean, really little of it has been explored. You don't know what's out there."

Mingyu hums. "True." 

"There could even still be a Megalodon, like in the movie." Wonwoo adds.

"Exactly." Mingyu says, snapping his fingers. 

"What did you think about the Megalodon?"

"Big." Mingyu replies, bluntly which makes Wonwoo laughs. "Wait, look!"

They spot a street performer singing a french song, and it makes Wonwoo blush.

Not only because of the comedic timing (they were on a date for god's sake) but because he  _recognises_ this song. It was a french love song called 'La Vie En Rose' by Edith Piaf. It was a song that his mom used to sing to him when he was younger. 

Mingyu seemed to recognised the song too because he walks up near the performer and starts singing along.

"Wait, what are you doing."

"Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose ~ " Mingyu sings along, completely out of tune. The performer doesn't seem to mind though, from the look of his face. He even shuffles closer to Mingyu, still playing the ukulele. 

"Oh my god." 

"When you kiss me, heaven sighs and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose ~ " Mingyu continues. His pronunciation of the French words are incredibly off but Mingyu continues singing anyway, taking Wonwoo's other hand and swaying them. 

"Mingyu no."

"When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom ~ "

By now, Wonwoo's desperately trying to remove his hand from Mingyu's but he  _won't let go._ It would've been okay if Mingyu was quiet about it but he's performing with the street performer and everyone's eyes were on the both of them. 

"And when you speak, angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs!" Mingyu belts out. The two are having a full on duet and Wonwoo's just standing by the side, attempting to hide his face in his hoodie.

"Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be la vie en rose!" Mingyu finishes. The duet ends and the crowd that gathered around them erupts in applause. 

"I'm leaving." Wonwoo states and walks towards his apartment. 

"Wait!" Mingyu laughs and runs after Wonwoo but not before leaving the street performer a ten dollar tip. "Wait, Wonwoo!" Mingyu's sprinting to catch up to Wonwoo now but he's still laughing.

By the time Mingyu catches up, he wraps up Wonwoo into his arms and tries to peak under his hoodie. 

"I can't believe you did that." Wonwoo mutters, face stuffed in Mingyu's chest. 

"It's a good song." Mingyu says, grinning down at Wonwoo.

"I know." Wonwoo's voice was muffled. "But It was embarrassing." 

"I just wanted to show everyone how much I like you." Mingyu grins.

"You sap." Wonwoo pushes himself off Mingyu and continues to his apartment. It's not very far anymore, they've already passed the Starbucks that Mingyu works at so it's only around a two minute walk left.

They walk in a comfortable silence, hand in hand again. Mingyu walking with pride and Wonwoo's face still red from what happened earlier. They reach the apartment and they just stand in front of the doors, looking at each other.

"So, I had fun." Mingyu says with a sheepish smile. 

"I did too." Wonwoo replies. Mingyu's eyes light up. "For the most part." 

Mingyu chuckles. "I promise to never sing La Vie En Rose in public ever again."

"I don't want you keep that promise." Wonwoo says and they both laugh together. The amount of people in the streets have decreased and the sound of crickets fill their ears.

"So.." Mingyu says after they're both finished laughing. "Can I kiss you again?" 

Wonwoo nods because  _of course he can_ _._

Mingyu grins and bends down a bit and softly presses his lips to Wonwoo's. Again, there isn't any real heat behind it, but Wonwoo smiles into the kiss because Mingyu's lips taste like popcorn. 

Mingyu pulls back after a bit and grins at Wonwoo, but Wonwoo pouts because he didn't want it to be over yet.

"I guess I'll head home now." Mingyu says. Wonwoo didn't even realise it was already half past 11 as he checks his phone for the time. "I'll see you soon?" Mingyu asks.

"Of course." Wonwoo replies. "I'll come see you at work tomorrow?" 

Mingyu grins and giggles. "I'll get you a drink."

"Or I can pay for my own." Wonwoo suggests.

"You really have to stop spending money there." Mingyu says, rolling his eyes. "How else are we gonna go on more dates?"

This catches Wonwoo off guard. "More dates?" 

"I-I mean, only if you want." Mingyu sputtered, looking down at the concrete.

"I'd love to." Wonwoo says, standing on his tip toes to place another kiss on Mingyu's cheek.

Mingyu looks up, grinning with his canines. "More dates it is." He says. "Okay, I really have to head home now."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Mingyu." Wonwoo says, kind of disappointed. "Stay safe."

"You too, see you tomorrow." Mingyu replies. "I'll text you when I'm home?"

"Yes please." Wonwoo says, Mingyu laughs. 

And with that, Wonwoo turns around and unlocks the door to their apartment with a big grin on his face and heart heavy. While he's walking up the stairs, he finds himself humming the tune of La Vie En Rose. 

The date didn't seem like anything special to others, but to Wonwoo, it was the only thing that mattered in the world right now. Filled with dumb jokes and puns that Wonwoo rolled his eyes at (but still loved), it was definitely something that he'll never forget.

Wonwoo smiles, thinking about how much has changed over the past few months. He had a boy he could now call his and many new friends that he hopes to keep for a long time. But there will always be one thing that will never change.

He still hates coffee. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**11:49pm - Mingyuwu**

u know i'd be  _depresso_ without u !!!

 

**11:49pm - Wonwow**

???? Could you get any cheesier???

**11:50pm - Mingyuwu**

i guess u could say i like u a latte hehe

**11:50pm - Wonwow**

I found the little pun on my cup from earlier cute but now this???

This is too much, I'm getting cavities

**11:50pm - Mingyuwu**

oh come on thats not very nice of  _brew_

**11:50pm - Wonwow**

That was worse than the last one !!!

**11:50pm - Mingyuwu**

u dont have to be so  _bean_ (mean) to me hehe

Ok ok ill go to bed now. Goodnight Wonwoooooooo

**11:51pm - Wonwow**

Thank god

Goodnight, Mingyu

**11:51pm - Mingyuwu**

Wait wait I have one more 

**11:51pm - Wonwow**

Oh lord what is it

**11:51pm - Mingyuwu**

u could also say that you mocha me crazy hehehehe

 

**11:52pm - Mingyuwu**

<333333

 

**11:53pm - Mingyuwu**

hello 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end!!!! Honestly, everyone saw this corny ending coming hehe
> 
> It's been a happy few months and I can't thank everyone enough for reading !!! I had so much fun with my first fic and I look forward to writing more in the future :-)))
> 
> do you think i should write a part 2 of you mocha me crazy??? if so, what should it be about??
> 
> Again, thank you for reading !! bye bye !!
> 
> \----
> 
> Follow my twitter !! - mingyunators


End file.
